


RareTales

by TripleD3



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossover, Humor, Other Rare games are referenced though, Spoilers for Banjo-Kazooie, Spoilers for DuckTales Seasons 1-3, Title is RareTales but it's mostly Banjo-Kazooie stuff, Video Game Mechanics, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleD3/pseuds/TripleD3
Summary: What happens when a certain lazy bear and an adventurous, but sarcastic bird meets up with a family of adventuring ducks and go on adventures with each other? Chaos, that's what.
Relationships: Banjo & Kazooie & Tooty (Banjo-Kazooie Series), Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie Series)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1 : Storming into Duckburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, i'm working on a new fic, and this time it's a full on crossover between two vastly different series from two different media.
> 
> Banjo-Kazooie : A series of 3D collectathon platformers developed by British game developers Rare (formerly known as Rareware) about a bear named Banjo and a bird who lives in his backpack named Kazooie who go on adventures to defeat an ugly witch called Grunty, known for their wide variety of moves, cheeky humor and repeatedly being requested for Super Smash Bros.
> 
> and DuckTales (2017) : A cartoon about a family of ducks going to many different places around the world for adventure and treasure, with lots of family bonding and David Tennant basically being a rich multi-billioinaire.
> 
> Note, i'm putting my other main fic on hold to focus on this one for mostly personal reasons, but also because i feel more comfortable writing something that doesn't have like, what, 7k+ words on each chapter? Anyways, a lot of spoilers for seasons 1-3 of DuckTales, and spoilers for Banjo-Kazooie and its games as a whole, although the games have very simple story anyways, so if you haven't watched DuckTales, you might as well go ahead and watch it and if you haven't played Banjo-Kazooie, it's available on Xbox, or you can get yourself an emulator and play the original N64 versions of the first two games.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this very, very odd crossover

Long ago, there was a heroic, if lazy bear named Banjo, and a rather loud red feathered bird who lived on his backpack named Kazooie, and an unpleasant witch called Gruntilda.

One day, during a particularly peaceful day in their home of Spiral Mountain, Banjo’s sister Tooty was kidnapped by the evil and ugly witch so she can steal Tooty’s beauty for her own, Banjo and Kazooie travelled through the depths of the witch’s lair to rescue her, going through multiple worlds and meeting many allies and enemies along their way, overcoming many perils, rhymes and collectibles to send the witch tumbling from the top of her tower to her doom in a final battle.

While stuck and buried by a rather large boulder, Gruntilda had sent her bumbling minion Klungo to build a robotic body upon which the witch’s soul rose out of the grave to inhabit her new metallic body, kidnapping Kazooie in front of Banjo’s very eyes in and travelling to the past to prevent her rocky fate, unsurprisingly, Banjo and Kazooie manage to reunite and destroy the Mecha-Grunty suit, scaring the witch off back to the boulder from whence she was buried on.

But the evil witch was nothing if not persistent, and surprising nobody, the old hag soon rose from her grave after a year for round two, with the help of her sisters, the three villains plot to use a machine to suck the souls of the Isle ‘O Hags where the two laid-back animals live in to create a new body for Gruntilda.

Our brave heroes once again stood in her way, and this second showdown on top of her new fortress ended just as badly for the boney witch, who really should have quit while she was…ahead.

Eight years has passed since then, and peace reigns in Spiral Mountain, the bear and the bird had lived a fairly quiet life, gorging themselves on pizza and spending their days playing videogames, having forgotten most of their moves and leaving them out of shape, to say the least.

When suddenly they butted heads with Gruntilda once again, who had spent the eight years of absence hopping her way back to Spiral Mountain for a round threeie, when they were suddenly dragged off into another world by a self-proclaimed Lord of Games to partake in multiple half-baked vehicle based challenges to settle the score between the rivals.

To provide them with a sporting chance, L.O.G used his powers to slim down the bear and the bird to their former glory, and gave the witch a robotic body from which her head flies about in a giant tube.

Yet again, Banjo and Kazooie manage to prevail over the witch, leaving her to spend her days working at L.O.G’s video game factory forever, whilst the bear and the bird are officially handed the deed for Spiral Mountain and given back their old abilities, should they ever have another adventure.

More than a decade has passed, and the duo had saw no action, save a special appearance in a racing event hosted by a blue hedgehog, and a fighting tournament featuring fighters from different worlds, including the bear and the bird themselves.

In another world, a pair of a chameleon and a bat attempted to go on an adventure of the same scale as the bear and the bird, but that didn’t take off quite as well as the previous buddy duo before them.

So what have become of the Bear, the Bird, and the Witch?

-

(Out on the ocean…)

In the vast blue sea, a large white cruise ship was sailing through the water; in said cruise ship are our favorite bear and bird duo: Banjo and Kazooie, lounging about in a beach chair, eating pizza and playing on a handheld videogame console.

‘’Ahh, this is the life...’’, Banjo lazily says after munching on a slice of a small pepperoni pizza, ‘’Vacations, pizza, video games, warm sunshine and not a care in the world…’’

‘’You know, this is the exact same situation we started out with back in Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts, just out on the sea and whatnot.’’, Kazooie points out, whilst playing some sort of game featuring a knight who uses a shovel as a pogo stick on her handheld console.

‘’Yeah, but this time, we won’t have to worry about Grunty trying to come up with another hair-brained scheme…’’

‘’-Or have to deal with a pretentious, self-absorbed ‘’Lord of Games’’ who knows jack squat about what our games’ target demographic truly want.’’, She adds, while mashing buttons on the handheld like she know what she’s doing.

With a belly full of pizza, Banjo yawns loudly, smacking his lips and closing his eyes as he prepares to go on a small nap.

‘’Banjo!’’, a female voice called out, interrupting the bear’s rest as he slowly opens his eyes back up tiredly to see a smaller, female bear with blonde hair and pigtails wearing a pink shirt with a large yellow star and blue pants walk up to him, it was Banjo’s little sister, Tooty.

‘’Uurgh…, what is it now, Tooty?’’

‘’How much longer until we get to Sun Sun Island?’’, She asks excitedly, bouncing up and down, oblivious to how tired her brother looks.

‘’We’ll get there when we get there.’’, Kazooie answered, in a rather annoyed tone, her focus still locked on to the game she’s playing.

Ignoring the rather unpleasant tone Kazooie used to answer her question, Tooty suddenly leaps up to her brother’s lap, causing Banjo to groan in surprise as his sister lands on his full belly, whilst startling Kazooie, who squawks in surprise.

‘’Oh great, now I gotta do that part all over again…’’, Kazooie quietly grumbles to herself.

‘’I can’t wait to run around the sandy beaches, play volleyball, swim around the ocean, explore the deep and mysterious jungles of the-‘’

‘’Whoa, now…’’, Banjo cuts off, ‘’I don’t think we’ll be going into any deep and mysterious jungles, Tooty, especially not on our vacation.’’

‘’Why not? Just because it’s a vacation, doesn’t mean we couldn’t go on adventures.’’, Tooty argues, tilting her head curiously as to why Banjo won’t let her go off exploring the island’s jungles, although, it’s probably because he’s usually pretty lazy.

‘’Tooty, we could use a rest from beating up a giant ball of light and a creepy tentacle eyeball thingy.’’, Banjo says, stretching his arms out as he does.

‘’That, and duking it out afterwards with big nosed plumbers, anime swordfighters, ball shaped creatures with massive hunger, robots, street fighters, a literal flat person and a one-winged angel to name a few.’’, Kazooie continues on, much to Banjo’s slight annoyance.

‘’Point is, we could use a break, and the least we need is you getting into trouble in the jungle, we may not have to deal with Grunty anymore, but that doesn’t mean everything else is a cakewalk..., hmmm, cake…, that’s not a bad idea.’’

Banjo gets off from his chair, adjusting his pants.

‘’I’ll be at the buffet if you need me.’’

As he walks off (with Kazooie still playing the game), Tooty waves him off with a saddened expression, she never really got a proper adventure with her brother and Kazooie, she almost had one back in 1998 but before they could she was quickly scooped up by Grunty and taken to her lair to have her cuteness stolen, suffice to say, it was quite boring being stuck on a machine whilst Banjo and Kazooie get to have all the real fun.

She never got the chance to join the duo on their second adventure either since she was busy being hauled off by some weird group called ‘The Rubbish Video Game Character Police’, Banjo even went as far as getting a ‘missing person’ poster plastered on milk cartons.

After finally escaping them, she returned to her home at Spiral Mountain only to have found out that she had missed another adventure, although considering the horrific details Kazooie spared her involving non-platforming challenges and large but barren worlds, it was probably best she wasn’t a part of it.

Now that she’s finally going somewhere with her brother…, he would rather stay on the safe side, what a total bummer…

-

(Meanwhile…)

At the buffet table, Banjo was eating a lovely slice of honey shortcake, complete with berries! Whilst Kazooie merely watches her best friend eating it heartily.

‘’You know, if you keep stuffing your face, you’re gonna end up all fat and washed out again…, that and there won’t be any food left for me and the others, but mostly me.’’, Kazooie points out, accidentally getting a piece of honey all over her beak.

‘’Oh, sorry, let me get that.’’, Banjo then proceeds to lick the honey off of her beak, causing Kazooie to wretch in disgust.

Across the table they’re sitting on was their nerdy mole friend, Bottles, who was eating a…, uh, palatable meal of earthworm spaghetti…

‘’Kazooie’s got a point, you’ve gotta be in tip-top shape for your next big break…, whenever that comes.’’, He says.

‘’Relax, guys, we can always ask Mumbo to slim me down.’’, Banjo lazily replied, not at all worried.

‘’Absolutely not, Mumbo will not let lazy Bear get away from steady diet and exercise routine, not even if easily done with magic!’’, the purple skinned skull-faced shaman angrily refuses, steam clouds emitting from his head whilst he cooks up a barbecue in a nearby grill.

‘’Is that it? Or are you just hiding the fact that you DON’T have a spell that’ll slim down a fat person?’’, Kazooie sarcastically asked, causing the shaman to get frustrated further.

‘’Filthy feathered bird know nothing about mighty Mumbo magic, can easily turn bird into a frog if want.’’

‘’Go ahead and try it, Bone Boy, you can’t even get a statue to move without a little creature powering up your magic sack!’’, Kazooie shot back, as the two immediately getting into an argument that Bottles futilely tries to defuse.

As Banjo moves in to take the last bit of cake with his fork, the plate and table starts to shake…, soon enough everyone can feel the entire ship rumbling suddenly, when Tooty comes in running.

‘’Guys, we’ve got a storm approaching!’’

Everyone immediately ran outside to see the clouds already darkened, and a large tornado coming right at them, without even time to think their cruise ship is slowly being pulled towards it, with objects not nailed to the ground sliding off and flying off to the tornado.

Everyone begins to reach out for something they can hold on to when they quickly realize they’re slowly lifted and dragged towards said tornado.

Mumbo held on to his prized grill as it slides out of the buffet room into the main deck outside, although considering it is just a grill, the shaman is quickly swept away.

‘’Mumbo did not think this through!’’, He said as he’s carried off to the skies.

Bottles was holding on to one of the railings on the upper deck as tight as he can, whilst Tooty was hanging by Banjo’s leg, and the big bear himself was holding on to the railings on the lower deck.

‘’There goes Mumbo, I hope they’re not expecting him for the sequel…’’, Kazooie comments.

‘’Kazooie!’’, Banjo sternly yells out, chastising her for her insensitive comment.

‘’I don’t know if I can hold on much longer!’’, Bottle yells out through the storm, hanging on to the railings when his glasses suddenly start to slip away from his eyes.

‘’Oh no, my glasses!’’, Bottles tries to reach out for them, to no avail, as he himself slowly loses his grip on the railing, his fingers letting go one by one ‘’This. Isn’t. Good!’’

Bottles screams as he fully loses his grip and is nearly carried away.

‘’Gotcha!’’, fortunately, Banjo had managed to grab ahold of the mole by his stubby foot, leaving the bear with only one arm to hang on to the railing, Kazooie begins flapping her wings to keep their position steady.

‘’How long till’ this storm lets up?!’’, Tooty yells out, still hanging on to her brother’s leg.

‘’I don’t know! But whatever you do, don’t let-‘’

A beach chair flies and slams into Banjo’s face, the shock of the impact causing the bear to let go.

Everyone starts to scream as they and the ship get pulled towards the tornado, with Kazooie desperately flapping her wings as fast as she can to get themselves out, whilst Bottles tries to air swim his way out.

Inside the tornado, Banjo and Kazooie begins to spin around out of control, as objects from around the ship (and Mumbo, still holding on to the grill) begin to fly past them, Kazooie notices something flying towards Banjo and quickly warns him.

‘’Banjo, look o-‘’

-

(Unknown location…)

_‘’Banj…, -ake up…, -ey!’’_

Banjo’s blurry eyes begin to clear out as he slowly wakes to what sounded like Kazooie shouting at him.

‘’WAKE UP!’’

Banjo then feels something slam across his cheek, groaning as he rubs his cheek, fully waking up now.

‘’What is it, Kazooie?’’, he groggily asks.

‘’I’ve been trying to wake you up for three minutes!’’, she yelled out incredulously, ‘’Jeez, I knew you were a heavy sleeper but you’re really starting to bruise my wings…, and your face since I’ve been slapping it for a while.’’

‘’That explains my sore cheeks…’’, Banjo gets up from where’s standing, a wooden walkway, as he looks around a place that’s very unfamiliar to him…

It looked to be some kind of marina, looking around he sees a couple of bird-like people in different outfits (mostly sailor and fishing ones) going about their daily businesses, selling bait, fishing, hauling off their catch.

‘’Where are we?’’, Banjo asks, looking around and scratching his head.

‘’Some kind of marina outside some kind of big city…’’, Kazooie answered, pointing towards a huge city before them.

Banjo looks at his body, noticing something has changed, he was more…traditionally animated, one would say, his fur was a lot more simpler, his fingers were square-ish, and looked fairly two-dimensional.

‘’Whoa, I feel a lot lighter than usual…’’

Kazooie herself felt slightly different, for one, her eyelashes had been reduce to one singular black triangle, her top feathers had slightly less feathers than usual, and so was her wings…

‘’That’s a good thing, you’d get tired a whole lot less now.’’

Her sarcastic wit was still present, at least.

‘’Wait…’’, Banjo turns and looks around at his surroundings, noticing something’s missing…

‘’Where’s Tooty, Bottles and Mumbo?’’

‘’You figure they might end up somewhere in that city?’’, Kazooie suggested.

‘’Well…, only one way to find out…’’

Banjo then proceeds to head out of the marina, and off into the city, to find his sister and two friends, along their way they come across a sign showing a picture of the city and its name.

‘’Duck…burg? Can’t say I’ve heard of it…’’, Kazooie said, scratching her head with her feathers while Banjo crosses his arms and looks on curiously.

‘’Me neither, sounds familiar though, you think this might be an unused world for one of our games?’’, he asked Kazooie, who merely shrugs, with that, the duo continue on their travel into the city.

-

(Downtown, Duckburg)

The bear and bird walk around the city, taking in the sights and sounds of their metropolitan surroundings, witnessing strange things like a dog-person wearing clothes…, and walking a smaller, non-anthropomorphic dog on a leash…

Safe to say, this was quite odd, even for them.

‘’This is one strange hub world…, No signs of collectible Musical Notes randomly floating about, no distinct secondary characters that gives us objectives, no Warp Pads, not even a single entrance to a world.’’, Kazooie pointed out, having felt a sense of unfamiliarity that’s unfamiliar to her.

‘’Maybe if we find something like a golden jigsaw puzzle piece, it’ll point us straight at the first world.’’, Banjo deduces, unaware that he’s not exactly in a video game world.

‘’You’d think we’d get sick carrying around Jiggies by now but oh well, let’s try to look for one.’’

The pair begins to explore the city, looking around for anything that could possibly lead them to a golden puzzle piece that they’ve been used to collecting for the purpose of gaining progress on their adventures.

At one point, Kazooie manages to get herself into an argument with a tall and obnoxious, suit wearing gray parrot who seems way too invested in his phone and looking out for the biggest trends in social media.

The two kept looking on, and on…, and on…, and on…, but nothing…

At this point, the two had stumbled into what could be assumed to be the ‘’bad’’ part of the city, since everywhere they looked, crime big and small seem to be happening, from something as simple as graffiti on the walls to an outright kidnapping in the alleys.

While he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, Banjo began to feel tired.

‘’Urgh…, oof…, I gotta rest…, my legs are killing me…’’

Walking up to a nearby wooden fence, he begins to rest his back on it and slide down, sitting on the sidewalks, Kazooie sticks her head out of Banjo’s backpack, looking around the area.

‘’Hmm…, if there were a Flight Pad around, we would’ve been able to look around in the skies…’’

‘’At this point, I wonder why you can’t just fly on your own like a normal bird…’’

Before Kazooie can say anything, the two hear familiar voice shouting out from behind the wooden fence.

_‘’Hey! Let go of me, you good for nothing two-bit crooks!’’_

That was Tooty’s voice!

‘’That sounded like Tooty!’’, Banjo points out, the duo turn around facing the fence and Banjo begins to duck down before backflipping his way over the fence with Kazooie’s help.

Landing on the ground, they seemed to have ended up in some kind of junkyard, Banjo begins to head off, navigating through the various piles of junk littering the area in search of his sister, using her voice as a guide.

_‘’Why you…, when my big brother comes to save me, he’s gonna kick your butt!’’_

_‘’Oh, quiet down, no one’s gonna come to save ya!’’_ , a deep thuggish voice yelled out.

Banjo begins to follow the source of the noise, hiding behind one of the piles, he looks at what he assumed to be dog-people of various sizes wearing the same apparel of a green mask, black masks and red shirt with a large ‘B’ in a darker red color imprinted.

They were surrounding four figures, all tied up in a large pole, in a circle.

Of these four figures were three white feathered, young ducks, one of them was wearing a red baseball cap and shirt, the other had a long hair and wears a blue short sleeved shirt on top of a light blue longer sleeved shirt, and one with a shorter hair wearing a green hoodie.

Next to them was Tooty, also tied up like the three ducks.

‘’Oh yeah? Well, when our mom and uncles find out about-‘’, the one in blue said confidently only to be cut off when his mouth is suddenly taped shut…, literally.

‘’Like I said, nobody’s gonna come for you, because nobody’s gonna know that we caught ya!’’, one of the smaller dogs in a deep, gruff voice said, chuckling afterwards.

‘’Except for us!’’, the dogs turn around to see Banjo and Kazooie, standing in front of them, staring the thugs down with their angry, cartoonish faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where i'm leaving off the first chapter, cliffhangers are wonderful, aren't they?
> 
> I was gonna leave it right before Banjo and Kazooie enter Duckburg but i just, kept going, i guess...
> 
> Anyways stay tuned for the next part for this very, very odd crossover, sorry if there wasn't much DuckTales on this first chapter, but next part is gonna have some more at least...


	2. Chapter 2 : Beagle Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a young bear needs saving, three duck brothers come to the rescue, and when said triplets need saving, a slightly bigger bear and a bird living in his backpack will be the ones rescuing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one took way longer to finish than it's supposed to, you can blame a mix of me dealing with college, heavy doses of distractions, my house getting flooded and me sharing a laptop with my sister for that.
> 
> And maybe a general sense of self-doubt mixed in with a bit of writer's block, hopefully this turned out fine enough.

Chapter 2

Welcome back to the story, my friends, the last time we left off the bear and the bird, they had ended up in an unfamiliar city and went on a search for their missing companions, and found Banjo’s sister Tooty being held captive by a bunch of thugs, but how did she end up in this predicament?

-

(Duckburg Streets)

A pair of three young ducklings were busy walking down the streets of their city, Duckburg, but they were not just any pair of three young ducklings, they are triplets.

The red one, Huey, was the eldest and wore a red baseball cap and red collared shirt, the middle child, Dewey, had slightly long hair sticking up and wore a long-sleeved light blue shirt underneath a blue short-sleeved shirt, and the youngest was Louie, who had his hair combed to the side and wore a green hoodie.

‘’So, here’s what I have in mind for today’s activities…’’, Huey says as he pulls out a small notebook from under his hat, much to the displeasure of his two younger brothers, who groan in unison (which went ignored), ‘’I was thinking we could go and buy some adventuring equipment at the mall, have lunch there, take a walk at the park and be home in ti-‘’

Before he could finish, Dewey yanks the notebook out of Huey’s hands.

‘’Wha- Hey!’’, Huey reaches out for the book but Dewey pulls it away from him at the last second, causing the red duck to fall on to the sidewalks.

‘’Do you always have to have a schedules, lists and procedures for EVERYTHING? Heck, I’m pretty sure you have schedules for what time Louie gets to go to the bathroom!’’, Dewey says, making his annoyance very clear.

‘’Yeah, well, these schedules allow me to keep calm knowing I can have a situation be under control, I’m not saying you’re not allowed to have the freedom to do anything you want, but it’ll be less stressful for my mental state and mind if I can plan ahead and get a sense of what to expect when we go out to do something.’’, Huey explains, trying to reason with Dewey all whilst trying to grab his notebook from Dewey, who dodges each and every one of his attempts.

‘’Well, I may have a solution to that.’’, Dewey pulls out a pencil with an eraser at the bottom and starts erasing the scheduled activities listed by Huey, who watches in disbelief as the schedule he worked on is erased by Dewey.

‘’What do you think you’re doing?!’’, Huey lunges at Dewey, who pulls the notebook away from him while Huey flails his arms about trying to reach for it, restrained by his younger brother’s body.

‘’Fixing the schedule…’’, while he keeps Huey away from the notebook, Dewey begins writing new schedules down, ‘’Let’s see, we’ll first go to Funzo’s, then we’ll eat at Funzo’s, and then-‘’

Dewey’s rewrite of the schedule is interrupted when Huey begins to try and take the notebook back from him in a more aggressive way, the two eventually start up a fight cloud on each other whilst Louie looks on, amused.

‘’Hmmm, I could just leave them to fight each other and record the whole thing…’’, he thinks to himself out loud, ‘’But at the same time, watching you two fight kind of lost its charm after a while.’’

Louie then walks beside their little fight cloud and snatches the notebook and pencil away from them right under their noses, writing the rest of the schedule himself.

‘’Okay, I fixed it for you two.’’, Louie says, causing the two other brothers to immediately stop their small squabble, with Huey stuck in the middle of pinching Dewey’s cheeks whilst Dewey was biting the middle of Huey’s legs, the two look at each other for a bit, blinking before getting off of each other.

‘’Just so we’re all on the same page, I combined both of your preferred schedules, Dewey’s activities comes first just so we can get his out of the way and Huey’s activities coming later afterwards.’’, Louie explains, handing the notebook to Huey before walking off to Funzo’s , Dewey following behind with a smile, and Huey sighing before following the two.

-

The triplets were now en route to Funzo’s.

‘’You should definitely try that Double-o-Duck VR game, it is super cool!’’, Dewey excitedly suggests to Huey as the triplets walk across the sidewalk, ‘’…Even though the climax is just a boring lighthouse level.’’

‘’Funny, from what I heard, there’s no such thing as a lighthouse level.’’, Huey questioned, raising his brow.

‘’Huh…’’, Dewey wondered to himself, ‘’Oh well, probably just a hidden level.’’, he quickly dismisses.

As they walk past an alleyway, Dewey suddenly takes a couple steps back, standing right in front of the alleyway, having heard peculiar noises coming from there.

‘’Dewey, what are-‘’, Huey was about to ask, approaching his brother alongside Louie when Dewey immediately shushes him.

‘’Did you hear that?’’, Dewey responded, in a hushed tone, silencing himself, it was faint but the triplets can hear cries of help coming from inside the alley, they quickly rush in to investigate, finding the source of the noise pretty quickly.

‘’Hey! Somebody get me out of here! It’s smelly, and dark, and cramped!’’

The voice had come from a nearby closed dumpster, as they approach it, Huey bends down and lets Dewey use his backside to reach up, he then lifts the lid of the dumpster open to find a young, female bear with blonde hair and pigtails inside.

‘’Hey, you okay?’’, He asked the girl, who nods in response, Dewey offers his hand to her, which she takes as the blue triplet pulls her out of the dumpster.

-

After taking her out of alley, the triplets look on as the young bear dusts herself off of any garbage that might have gotten stuck in there.

‘’Phew, thanks for getting me out, I’m just glad those garbage cans didn’t come alive with large googly eyes and kill me with some toxic breath or something.’’, she said in relief, shaking Dewey’s hands a bit too vigorously.

‘’Uhm…, you’re welcome, I guess?’’, Dewey said confused, looking at his brothers who are just equally confused but the three kept up a friendly smile anyways (as friendly as nervous smiles can get) so as to not seem rude.

She was still shaking Dewey’s hand, whilst leaving a moment of awkward silence between them.

‘’So…’’ Louie awkwardly said, breaking a bit of the silence, in an attempt to try initiating some sort of conversation.

‘’Oh…’’, the young girl realized out loud that they were waiting on her to say something, ‘’My name is Tooty, by the way.’’, she introduced herself, finally breaking off of her very long handshake.

‘’Nice to meet you, Tooty, I’m Huey, this is my brothers, Dewey and Louie.’’, he quickly introduces before getting to the main question, ‘’What were you doing inside that dumpster?’’

‘’I..., I don’t know, I was on a vacation to a tropical island with my big brother and his friends, when a storm appeared and a giant tornado appeared out of nowhere and sent our cruise ship flying off, and the next thing I knew, I fell from the sky and landed on that dumpster.’’, She explained, before gasping as she’s quickly reminded of her brother and friends.

‘’My brother! My friends! I gotta find them!’’, She quickly took off, but is held back by Dewey tugging on the back of her shirt.

‘’Whoa, whoa, whoa, do you even know where to look for them?’’

‘’Well…, no.’’, She answered, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, ‘’But I was thinking, if were to find my way around this place just like how my brother usually navigates wide-open places, I can find them pretty easily.’’

‘’And how exactly does your brother get around wide-open spaces?’’, Louie questioned, raising a brow with half-lid eyes.

‘’Oh, he usually just runs around, picking up stuff that are conveniently lined up in such a way that leads him towards other areas, which usually leads him to more stuff to collect so he can progress to another area with even more stuff to pick up which will lead him to another big area with even-

‘’How about we just go to the police station and see if they can find anyone that looks like your brother?’’, Louie cut off, ‘’Speaking of which, what does your brother look like?’’

‘’He’s a bear like me, kinda tall, long snout with a black nose, short hair, blue eyes, kinda buff but everyone calls him fat for some reason, wears a shark tooth necklace, yellow shorts with a black leather belt, and he almost always wears a blue backpack.’’

Huey starts writing down the description of Tooty’s brother in his notebook as she explains.

‘’Anything else?’’

‘’He has a bird friend who lives in his backpack.’’

‘’I honestly can’t tell if falling from the sky due to a storm is more normal than having a brother who keeps a bird around in his backpack.’’, Huey flatly says.

as he finishes writing down Banjo’s description, putting the notebook back on his hat, ‘’Okay, since you don’t seem to know your way around here, how about we guide you to the police station?’’, he offered.

‘’Thank you so much!’’, Tooty gratefully thanked the triplets, as they begin to head off to the police station, meanwhile, three ominous eyes are watching from a nearby truck.

-

‘’Your brother’s an adventurer?!’’, Dewey shouted out loud excitedly.

‘’Yeah, he goes through lots of cool and different places, helping out the people there and exploring the unknown, defeating baddies!’’, Tooty excitedly explains as they make their way across the street, sharing his brother’s adventuring accomplishments to the triplets, piquing their interest.

‘’What sort of mysteries has he solved in his adventures? Oh, and has he rewritten history before?’’, asked Huey excitedly.

‘’Oh, lots of mysteries, and well, I don’t know about rewriting history, he said he went back to the past one time to prevent him and his buddy from being separated.’’, Tooty answered.

‘’What sort of things does he usually find in his little adventures?’’, asked Louie, his interest mostly lying on what sorts of treasures Banjo would typically find.

‘’Musical notes, golden puzzle pieces, and more, but mostly golden puzzle pieces.’’

‘’These golden puzzle pieces, what is their purpose exactly?’’, asked Huey, who’s more interested in the uses and applications of the puzzle pieces than their value.

‘’He uses them to open gateways to areas that are previously locked or hidden away, he usually places them on some sort of picture frame with pieces of it missing and has to put it all back together, in other words: a puzzle!’’

‘’Whoa…’’, the triplets whoa’ed in unison, amazed.

‘’Hey, you know what, we’re adventurers too!’’, Dewey reveals to Tooty, who becomes even more excited.

‘’Really?!’’

‘’Yeah, after all, we ARE the nephews of Scrooge McDuck!’’, Huey added, although Tooty didn’t seem to recognize that name, tilting her head in confusion.

‘’Who?’’

The triplets stop in their tracks, taken aback that she doesn’t know who Scrooge McDuck is.

‘’You don’t know Scrooge McDuck?!’’

‘’He’s the greatest adventurer in the world!’’

‘’And also THE richest duck in the world, how come you haven’t heard of him?!’’, the triplets asked in disbelief, their uncle is quite possibly one of, if not, the most famous person in the world for all the right and wrong reasons, they’ve never really met anyone who hasn’t at least heard of his name.

Tooty merely shrugs, ‘’I don’t know, my brother always told me that Mario’s the greatest adventurer in the world.’’

The triplets look at each other, and back at Tooty, blinking.

‘’Who?’’

Now it’s Tooty’s turn to be surprised.

‘’Oh come on, you don’t know who Mario is?’’, the triplets shake their heads in response.

‘’Red shirt and cap with a big ‘M’ on it, big nose and mustache, wears blue overalls, stomps on turtles, eats mushrooms to get bigger, none of this is ringing a bell for you?’’

The triplets shook their heads again, leaving her speechless and wide eyed.

‘’Wow…’’

Before any of them can say anything, the triplets are immediately scooped up and stuffed in a bag by a large dog guy in a green hat, red outfit with a ‘B’ on it.

‘’Whoa!’’

‘’What the-‘’

‘’Ow- HEY!’’

‘’Guys!’’, Tooty rushes in to try and help, grabbing the bag and trying to pull it away from the large guy, although due to her smaller size, the big thug person lifts the bag up along with Tooty holding on to it.

‘’Well, well, lookie here…, Bigtime, Burger, looks like the ducks got themselves a new playmate’’, the large one said to a very, very short dog guy (presumably Bigtime) accompanied by a slightly taller but also skinnier dog guy also wearing the same clothes as the larger guy.

‘’Throw ‘er in the bag, Bouncer, can’t have ourselves any witnesses.’’, said Bigtime to the larger crook.

‘’So, what are we doing with them, exactly? Keep ‘em for ransom? ‘Cause you know how that ended up last time.’’, asked Bouncer.

‘’Nope, this time we’re getting these brats out of our hair for good, and McDuck ain’t gonna know a thing about it.’’

‘’But he’ll come for us either way.’’, Bouncer argued.

‘’He will, but he won’t suspect US of getting rid of them, because right now everybody just thinks of us Beagle Boys as a bunch of pathetic crooks who can’t do jack squat to a bunch of kids, but oh, is that all gonna change.’’ Bigtime says deviously and begins to chuckle sinisterly.

‘’You crooks aren’t gonna get away with this!’’, Tooty exclaimed, kicking Bouncer in the nose while she’s dangling off of the sack.

‘’Ow! You little runt!’’, Bouncer grabs Tooty and stuffs her into the sack as he and the other Beagle Boys make their way back to their home.

-

(The Junkyard)

The triplets and Tooty find themselves being thrown to the ground, as Tooty looks around, they appear to have been brought to a junkyard, although she doesn’t get much chance to think about it when she, Huey, Dewey and Louie are forcibly lifted up by other Beagle Boys and tied up to four sets of wooden poles.

‘’Hey, what’s the big idea?!’’ shouted out Dewey, who tries to break himself out of the ropes binding him, to no avail.

‘’Here’s the big idea, kid: You’re finished!’’, Bigtime said, making his way through the other Beagle Boys, standing face to face in front of them, ‘’You three have been a thorn in our side for too long now, and since you’re all here tied up at the moment, we’re gonna whack ya real good…, for good!’’

‘’Why you…, when my big brother comes to save me, he’s gonna kick your butt!’’, Tooty yelled out, aggressively kicking her legs around to try and break free.

‘’Oh, quiet down!’’, Bigtime yelled back at Tooty, causing her to stop struggling, ‘’No one’s gonna come to save ya…’’, he pulls down Burger’s ear to his level and whispers to him slowly, ‘’Not this time anyways, hehehe…’’

‘’Oh yeah? Well, when our mom and uncles find out about-‘’, Dewey’s threat is muffled when Bouncer tapes his mouth shut, ‘’-Thffh, thrhr sswh gnnh bhht yhh hhp!’’

‘’Like I said, nobody’s gonna come for you, because nobody’s gonna know that we caught ya!’’

‘’Except us…’’

The Beagle Boys turn around to see a particularly fat bear in a thick southern accent **(Hey!)** carrying a noisy, loud bird **(Not the slightest bit ashamed…)** on a blue backpack, staring them down with angry eyes.

‘’Banjo! Kazooie!’’, Tooty happily called out, earning a wave from Banjo in response.

‘’Hah! I told you my brother would come, now he’s gon-‘’

‘’Shut her up!’’, Bigtime ordered Bouncer, who complies and tapes Tooty’s mouth shut just like Dewey, ‘’So…’’, he continued.

‘’You’re the one who’s gonna come and rescue your little princess here?’’, Bigtime scoffs at Banjo and Kazooie, ‘’You don’t look so tough.’’, he mocked.

‘’Hey, at least we’re not the ones compensating a short height with a large ego.’’, Kazooie sarcastically mocked, making Banjo chuckle before breaking into laughter, with Huey, Louie, Dewey, Tooty (through muffled noises) and eventually every other Beagle Boy to follow suit…

Pffft, hehehehe…

‘’H-hey! Stop laughing!’’, unfortunately, they do not stop laughing, ‘’Don’t make me tell Ma!’’, he threatened, to no avail as everyone keeps laughing at him.

‘’Oh, that’s even better! He can dish it out but he can’t take the heat, so he has to call for his Momma!’’, Kazooie loudly mocked while laughing, almost losing her breath, causing more laughter from the crowd to erupt.

Bigtime starts to growl, when Bouncer puts a hand in his shoulders, laughing, ‘’Oh ha haha, the bird’s- *wheeze* HA HA HA, the bird’s got a point there- *wheeze* HAHAHA!’’

Getting angry, Bigtime roars and lunges at Bouncer, causing them to fight each other, and in the process of fighting each other, bumping into the other Beagle Boys, who in turn proceed to accidentally slap and trip over each other, causing a chain reaction that leads to the Beagle Boys fighting themselves.

‘’Wow, that easy, huh?’’, commented Kazooie flatly.

‘’Yep.’’

‘’So, what, do we just…, wail on them now?’’

‘’Nah, let’s just get Tooty.’’, much to Kazooie’s disappointment, Banjo would prefer not getting into a fight, so of course, he instead proceeds to tip-toe carefully amongst the Beagle Boys fighting each other, stopping only when he’s finally reached his sister.

‘’Tooty!’’, Banjo pulls off the tape from her mouth, a bit forcibly.

‘’Ow!’’, she yelled out in pain, flexing her mouth afterwards.

‘’Sorry! Kazooie, do your thing.’’, Kazooie slices the rope tying Tooty with her beak, the most durable beak in the world, in fact.

‘’Thanks, big brother.’’, Tooty quickly hugged him, Banjo was fully prepared to embrace it back when she suddenly pulls herself out of the hug and begins trying to cut down the ropes holding Huey with her claws, unfortunately, due to their small size, they don’t quite make the cut.

‘’Oh hey, you seem to be making new friends, that’s nice.’’, Banjo pointed out, casually.

‘’I know right? But I’ll introduce them to you later, mind helping me with this?’’

Banjo lightly moves Tooty out of the way and cuts down the rope with his own claws in one, swift downwards swipe, freeing Huey, before proceeding to cut the ropes tying the other two ducks.

Once they’re free, Tooty is eagerly quick to introduce her new friends to Banjo.

‘’Okay, so, Banjo, these are my new friends! The red one is Huey, the one wearing blue is uhhh…, Bluey-‘’

‘’Dewey.’’, He corrected.

‘’Dewey and the one in the snazzy green hoodie is Luigi-‘’

‘’Louie.’’

‘’And guys, this is my big brother-‘’

‘’Ah’m Banjo!’’, the large bear cheerfully greeted in his thick southern accent, waving at the triplets and then pointing at his sassy, loud-mouthed friend, ‘’And this is Kazooie.’’

‘’Why do you keep her in a backpack, do you not have a cage?’’, Huey asked curiously.

‘’Well, why are you ducks hanging around in a junkyard instead of a barnyard, eating breadcrumbs?’’, Kazooie shot back, earning offended glares from the triplets.

‘’Kazooie!’’, Banjo loudly reprimanded.

‘’Sorry…’’, The red bird sheepishly apologized, as she always does whenever Banjo chastises her for insulting other people (ones who don’t deserve it, at least, which is not a lot in Kazooie’s book compared to Banjo’s…).

‘’Hey! That bear is cutting loose our prisoners!’’, a Beagle Boy shouted out having spotted the group and pointing at Banjo, Kazooie, Tooty and the now freed duck triplets, alerting Bigtime, Bouncer, Burger and the other Beagle Boys, who quit fighting each other to focus their attention on the group and proceeding to charge at them with a battle cry, some of them even brandishing weapons like lead pipes and baseball bats.

‘’Alright, Banjo, we better put up our mean faces ‘cause here they come!’’, Kazooie says as she begins to scowl and put up her mean faces, whilst Banjo’s attempt ends up looking more like a goofy grimace.

‘’YES!’’, Tooty loudly and excitedly exclaimed, ‘’You’re gonna see my brother in action!’’, she said, whilst shaking Huey back and forth by his collar, much to the discomfort of the red clad duck.

Banjo begins to lunge and roll forwards with the help of Kazooie’s wings, knocking aside the Beagle Boys charging at them.

Four Beagle Boys circle around the bear and bird, preparing to either grab or tackle them to the ground, Kazooie blows a raspberry, makes silly, mocking faces before going to hide inside the backpack to provoke them to attack, which succeeds as they all begin to lunge at the pair.

‘’Guh-Oh!’’, Banjo exclaimed in slight panic while, before quickly unstrapping his backpacK, grabbing it by the straps and swinging it around ), smacking the lowly thugs as they fall to the ground unconscious, stars circling their heads, tongue sticking out.

A Beagle Boy attempts to ambush the two by jumping at them from above an attempting a butt stomp, but Kazooie had noticed this from inside the backpack and sticks her beak up, poking the Beagle Boy’s rear end and causing him to yelp and leap away in pain.

‘’Get them!’’

‘’I’ll squash ‘em flat!’’

‘’It’s gonna be bear and bird stew for dinner tonight!’’

Multiple Beagle Boys chanted as large groups of them proceed to charge at Banjo from multiple angles, and Bigtime and Burger were in the front and center group.

‘’Gulp…, I don’t like the looks of this…’’, Banjo nervously says.

‘’They’re getting desperate, looks like it’s time for some crowd control.’’

Heeding Kazooie’s comment, Banjo grabs Kazooie by the neck, pulls her out of the backpack and holds her by the neck and legs like a makeshift gun.

‘’Wait, what are they doing?’’, questioned Huey, looking curiously at the two with a raised brow.

‘’Something they picked up on their adventures, as I’m told.’’, answered Tooty, although she doesn’t quite know the details on how they’re able to learn some of their more…interesting moves, she’s seen them use their abilities a couple times before.

Banjo lightly squeezes Kazooie’s legs and neck, letting her shoot out barrages of blue colored eggs from her mouth at the approaching Beagle Boys at a fast rate, hitting them like rocks, knocking some of the weaker ones unconscious.

‘’Whoa…’’, Dewey admired out loud, while Huey and Louie were both weirded out and/or somewhat almost disgusted.

‘’She’s shooting eggs…, from her mouth…?’’, the red triplet bafflingly questioned.

‘’Eww, are those eggs her children?’’, hearing Louie say this, Huey can feel something about to come out of his mouth, trying to keep it back down by holding his mouth with his hands, to Tooty, this was all pretty normal though.

‘’Looks like we’re gonna need something tougher to shake ‘em off, maybe a couple high-grade explosives ought to keep them in check.’’, Kazooie suggested.

‘’Did she say explosives?!’’, Louie asked, small dread filling his face while his eyes go wide, holding on to Huey for protection.

‘’Are you sure, Kazooie? What if we-‘’

‘’Just do it!’’, Kazooie loudly commanded, startling the big bear, who hastily begins holding Kazooie vertically, shaking her up and down whilst backing up with the Beagle Boys getting closer.

‘’Alright, alright, here we go, here we go…’’

Aiming Kazooie at the charging Beagle Boys, Banjo was about to fire when he notices a nearby junk tower that seems to be held up poorly, changing targets, he aims Kazooie at the lower half of the tower and fires an egg shaped like a grenade (grenade shaped egg?) at it.

The resulting explosion damages the lower half of the junk tower, the blast causing the upper half to fall down straight on top of the Beagle Boys, burying them under a pile of junk.

‘’Augh…, hey, whose smelly sock is this?!’’

‘’Hey, that ain’t no sock, that’s my undergarments!’’

‘’Get your feet offa my face!’’

‘’I would if you’d get your hands off of my mouth!’’

‘’Actually, that’s my hand.’’

‘’Yuck!’’

‘’And that’s how it’s done.’’, Banjo says smugly, blowing the tip of Kazooie’s beak and putting her back in his backpack confidently like a cowboy would with a revolver, he looks back to see Tooty applauding him and Dewey cheering, pumping his fists up.

‘’Yeah! That was awesome!’’

‘’And kinda disgusting…’’, Louie whispered to Huey, who wretches and gags remembering the sight of eggs being shot out of Kazooie’s mouth.

‘’Oh, it was nothing really, I-‘’

*SMACK*

‘’YEAOW!’’

With an impactful smack sound effect, Banjo is smacked away straight into a giant broken down excavator, crashing into it very, very, very, very, very, very, very….

Very, very, very, double very, very on top, very painfully.

‘’Oww, I think I cracked something…’’

‘’Yeah…, me…’’, Kazooie painfully says as they slide down and fall belly first into the ground, leaving an impact mark shaped like their silhouette.

‘’And there’s more where that came from.’’, Banjo and Kazooie look up to see Bouncer Beagle, equipped with a hammer, chuckling menacingly.

‘’Aaooww…, you… shouldn’t have…’’, Banjo weakly says, meanwhile Kazooie isn’t too kind with the presents they were gonna be given.

‘’Oh gee…, I’m all… piped up!’’, She sarcastically says, still a bit weak from the smacking dealt to them.

The large Beagle Boy raises his hammer up in the air to deliver a very painful smack to the bear, when…

‘’HYAAH!’’

Huey lunges at Bouncer, latching on to his face, and pulling on his mouth, causing him to drop his hammer and stumble back.

‘’Wha- Let go of me you runt!’’

He tries to reach for Huey, but before he could, Dewey slides in and kicks him in the leg, forcing him to bend down to one knee, after which Louie comes in from behind, pulling Bouncer’s underwear from his pants.

‘’H-Hey! That’s uncalled for!’’

Louie jumps up and hands over the pulled up underwear to Huey, who grabs it to pull a wedgie over Bouncer’s face, blinding him.

‘’Augh, this stinks!’’

‘’Eugh, this is your underwear!’’, Huey pointed out before jumping on the ground, watching as Bouncer blindly swings his fists around in rage, behind him is Dewey and Louie holding up one end of a rope lying down on the ground, still blinded (and in rage), Bouncer takes a step back just in time for the two brothers to pull the rope, causing the large Beagle Boy to trip and fall backwards.

‘’Whoa!’’

Grunting as he lands on his back, Bouncer finally removes his…, ugh, stinky underwear from his face just in time to see Banjo already recovered, raising Kazooie up and slamming her down on him like a hammer.

‘’Wai-‘’

*BKAWK!*

And lights out…

-

(Out on the Streets)

It was evening, the group has exited the junkyard and were making their way out of the ‘’Bad Side’’ of the city, Dewey was conversing with Banjo about their previous little tussle.

‘’Wow! Using your friend as a hammer?! That’s so cool!’’

‘’It’s really not, it’s more like abuse…’’, Huey flatly said.

‘’Ehh, I don’t really mind, I enjoy the rough stuff.’’, Kazooie casually said, much to the slight disturbance of Huey and Louie, although Dewey had thought she meant fights in general (let’s be honest here she enjoys both).

‘’That’s not really comforting, like, at all…’’, Louie said, with Huey slowly nodding in agreement.

‘’So, where are you three going next?’’, asked Dewey.

‘’Well…, I suppose we should be looking for our other friends but…’’, Banjo trailed off, awkwardly twiddling his fingers.

‘’We literally have no idea where we are, we don’t have anywhere to stay, and we don’t want to look like homeless people sleeping in the benches of a park, so we’re not exactly sure what to do.’’, Kazooie sharply finishes.

‘’You can stay with us if you want.’’, Dewey offered, much to the surprise of Banjo and Kazooie who weren’t exactly used to being offered hospitality to someone they just helped out, and to the excitement of Tooty.

‘’A-are you sure?’’

‘’Huh, you guys must be really trusting to offer someone you three barely knew to stay out in your house.’’

‘’Well, you did save us, we do owe you a bit.’’, Huey pointed out.

‘’Gee, that’s really nice of y’all, I suppose we could stay with you guys a bit, if your parents don’t mind.’

‘It’s okay, I’m sure Louie here can somehow convince our very stingy uncle to let you guys stay with his Louie charm, heheh.’’, Dewey says, playfully pinching the green triplet’s cheek (much to his annoyance) to reassure the bears and the bird, ‘’Right, Lou?’’

‘’Depends, what’s in it for me?’’

As usual, Louie would want something in return for his services, but to his credit, he was pretty much about to try convincing his very stingy uncle to let three strangers into their home to stay for a while.

‘’Kazooie, do we have anything?’’, Banjo asks, turning his head around to face his red feathered friend.

‘’Banjo, we have just about anything in this backpack, be more specific.’’, she dryly says.

‘’In terms of monetary value, I suppose.’’

Kazooie then retreats into the backpack, rummaging through it to see if they have anything worth paying with.

‘’Let’s see here… eggs…, feathers…, last week’s birdseed taco…, anti-gravity chocolate, seems to be working pretty well…, an old Nintendo Power magazine with us on the cover…, oh wait, I’ve got something here.’’

Kazooie pops her head out of the backpack, holding two gold coins on her mouth, throwing them to Louie, who catches the coins with his hands, although he can feel something wet on his palms.

‘’Oh hey, those are the two doubloons we still have left.’’

‘’Eww…, bird saliva…, ehh, I’ll just clean it up later, okay, so you’ve got a deal.’’, Louie says, his disgust immediately fading as he pockets the coins in his hoodie, ‘’But don’t blame me if things go south.’’, He said as the group begins to walk off.

‘’Us adventurers gotta stick together, am I right?’’, Dewey said, nudging Banjo’s hips with his elbow.

‘’Guh-huh!’’, Banjo cheerfully says his catchphrase with a nod as they begin to walk to their next destination: McDuck Manor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually gonna have Banjo & Kazooie interrupt the story's narration every so often to provide their own self-aware, meta breaking comments, but i felt it would've been too distracting so i scrapped it out but who knows, i might just revisit that idea someday.
> 
> Hopefully i don't write the triplets being too out of character, that's usually one of the things i'm afraid most of messing up, if i do, apologies in advance, and have a good day reading this one.


	3. Chapter 3 : Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rare Pair (and Tooty) meet the McDuck-Duck family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this one didn't take as long to finish, nothing too overly action-y, just plain old dialogue and banter.
> 
> And hey, I uploaded this just in time for the new DuckTales episode featuring the TaleSpin characters, which also has a lazy, fun-loving bear character in it, so yeah...
> 
> In addition, i added a couple new things that might spice up the reading experience like Character Introductions, kinda like the ones you see for a boss in Zelda games, except it's not exclusively for baddies, and Music Prompts, where you can choose to listen to the music listed in the story that's somewhat thematically appropriate to the current events going.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this short one.

Well, here we are again, it’s always such a pleasure, last we left our buddy-duo, they had successfully rescued their sister (and her new friends) from the clutches of Duckburg’s infamous-for-the-wrong-reasons crime family: The Beagle Boys.

Without a place to stay, the bears and bird have no choice but to delay the search for their remaining friends, fortunately, the triplets of red, green and blue were kind enough to provide hospitality for them, let’s see what happens next.

-

(Outside Killmotor Hill)

**(Music : Showdown Town – Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts)**

‘’Whoa…’’, said Banjo slowly, amazed at the sight just in front of them that’s locked by a gate, it was a large hill with a large spiral pathway leading up to the very top, where a large, lavish manor was located.

Indeed, this is Killmotor Hill, location of the one and only McDuck Manor, built and owned by the smarter than the smarties, tougher than the toughies and sharper than the sharpies himself: Scrooge McDuck.

Popping out of the backpack, Kazooie looked at the large hill before them, squinting her eyes at the large manor right on top.

‘’A large hill shaped like a spiral… ring any bells for you, Banjo?’’, she commented.

‘’Yeah, certainly feels familiar…’’

‘’It almost feels like we’re walking up our home, eh, big brother?’’, Tooty said to Banjo, nudging him in the hips with her elbow, to which Banjo nods in agreement.

Walking past them was Huey, who proceeded to press a small button on a small radio-like device besides the gates that neither Banjo nor Kazooie were exactly familiar with.

‘’Mrs. B, open up, we’re home!’’

_‘’It’s about time, your uncle was worried since none of you had answered his calls.’’_ , A female voice in a British accent said from it.

‘’Yeah, we had a bit of a run-in with the Beagle Boys, but it’s all okay, we met with some new friends who saved us.’’

_‘’New friends?’’_ , the voice interrogatingly asked.

‘’Yep, and they don’t exactly have a place to stay right now, so we were hoping they could stay with us for a couple days, if Uncle Scrooge doesn’t mind, of course…’’, Huey said, the last part coming out a bit nervously.

_‘’…Very well, I’ll see if your uncle would be up for it, come on in.’’_

And just like that, the gates instantly open, the triplets walk right inside with Banjo and Tooty following, Banjo stopped for a moment to look at the large spiral path leading up to the manor, waiting for him to go through.

‘’This is gonna be one heck of an exercise…’’, he lamented to himself as he starts walking again.

-

(2 Minutes Later…)

**(MUSIC : Pause Screen – Banjo-Kazooie)**

‘’Huff…puff…ugh…can’t…go on…for much longer…’’, Banjo exhaustedly says, crawling up the pathway breathlessly, a couple more crawls and that’s all he could muster, dropping down to the ground tired, tongue sticking out while panting.

Meanwhile, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Tooty were just staring at him with raised brows.

‘’Dude, we’re not even at the halfway point yet.’’, informed Huey, causing Banjo to groan out loudly.

‘’Is he always like this?’’, Dewey asked Tooty.

‘’Yeah, pretty much, he’s not exactly the type of guy who can take seventy steps without getting tired.’’

At that point, Kazooie proceeded to pop her head out of the backpack, slapping Banjo on the cheek with her wing, much to the bear’s discomfort

‘’Come on, big guy, up and at ‘em, you can take a long nap once we’re inside.’’

‘’Give me a break…I just walked through an entire city looking for my sister and have to fight off a group of two-bit criminal momma’s boys all in a single day.’’, Banjo exhaustedly said, while rubbing his cheek, causing Kazooie to roll her eyes and shake her head.

‘’Okay fine then, at the very least, you could try standing up so I can just Talon Trot our way up.’’, without replying, Banjo slowly got up on his knees and stood up, wobbling a bit as he stands.

‘’Talon Trot?’’, Dewey said curiously.

‘’Yeah, it’s basically their main mode of ground transportation, Kazooie will carry Banjo around on her back and run around for a bit, great for going up steep slopes.’’, Tooty explained.

Kazooie then proceeded to stick her upper torso out of the upper half of the backpack, and her legs out of the backpack’s lower flap, lifting Banjo up as she forces her feet on the ground, turning back around, before running up the hill past the triplets and Tooty at a fast speed.

‘’Huh…’’, Louie dryly said before turning to Huey, ‘’Huey, how about-‘’

‘’Louie, I have neither the upper-body strength nor patience to carry you on my back any time you feel like it.’’, the elder brother flatly responded before continuing their trek up the hill.

-

(Top of the Hill)

Kazooie skids to a halt as she finally stops at the top of the hill, in front of her was the manor itself, surrounded by a rocky area with what looked like a fountain full of gold coins and a large gold-plated dollar sign on it.

_‘Huh, their uncle must be really loaded with dough’_ , Kazooie thought to herself.

_‘Wonder if he’s got any money lying around that he won’t mind if I kept for myself….’_ , She pondered mischievously, before turning her attention back at Banjo, who was pretty much half-asleep at this point.

‘’Hey, Banjo, we’re here.’’

Groaning, now half-awake, he looked on behind him to see the large manor before him, one thing crosses his mind.

‘’Gosh, I hope they have king-sized beds in this shed.’’

‘’Yeah, well, you’d be lucky to find THE one king-sized bed in this whole manor.’’, Louie’s voice said from behind, as Banjo finally gets his feet on the ground, allowing Kazooie to retreat her legs back into the backpack.

Banjo looked to see the triplets and Tooty had also arrived at the top along with them.

‘’And it just so happens that said bed belongs to none other than our uncle.’’, the green triplet continued, arms pocketed in his hoodie.

Banjo sighed, putting one arm on his hip and rubbing the back of his head, ‘’I thought that’d be the case…’’

The triplets walked up to the manor’s front door, with Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty behind them, Huey then knocked a couple times on the door which suddenly flung itself open as the triplets are suddenly tackled down to the ground, much to their surprise.

**(MUSIC : Jinjo Challenge – Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts)**

‘’Hey, you guys!’’, a young, excitable, female voice cheerfully greeted.

The triplets look up to see who their unexpected assailant was: A young female duck no older than them with short hair wearing a pink bow on the right side of her head, a pink collared shirt underneath a blue vest and a purple skirt.

‘’Hi, Webby…’’, the triplets greeted back in unison.

**[WEBBY VANDERQUACK: EXPERT IN ALL THINGS MCDUCK, LIVING WEAPON]**

‘’Granny said you had a run-in with the Beagle Boys, are you guys hurt?’’, She said concerned, pulling each triplet up one by one, ‘’Do you need me to sneak in to their hideout and exact revenge on them with massive prejudice?’’, she offered oh, so casually.

‘’No, not really, we-‘’, Louie tried to explain, but Webby cut him off.

‘’Oh, that’s right, she said you had some new friends that rescued you, and that they needed a place to stay, speaking of which, where are they?’’

In response, the triplets moved aside to let Webby catch a view of their new friends.

Tooty happily waved at Webby, she then looked up at her brother, who was distracted by a butterfly flying around his face and landing on his nose, causing the lazy bear to chuckle in amusement.

Rolling her eyes, Kazooie proceeded to peck Banjo’s head a couple of times much to Banjo’s annoyance, rubbing his head while groaning at Kazooie, who grabs his head with her wings and directs the unaware bear’s attention towards Webby, who was staring at them without much emotion, blinking.

Walking up to her with Tooty by his side, Banjo offered his hand out in greetings.

‘’Howdy, ah’m Banjo!’’

She stared blankly at the hand for a moment, then at Banjo, then back at the hand, then stared intensely back at Banjo, who nervously shifted his eyes to the side, looking back to see if something was behind him (there was nothing, just so you know), before looking back at the small duckling.

‘’Uhh… do you think I may have left an awkward impression?’’, he asked Kazooie in whispers.

‘’No, I think she’s dead, somehow you killed her.’’, she whispered back.

‘’What? But she’s standing there- look, look she’s blinking!’’, Banjo whispered back, a little bit louder, looking at Webby who was indeed blinking.

‘’Then she’s a zombie of some sorts, I knew this whole thing was a Resident Evil-type set-up to catch us off-guard so they can feed us to the zombies!’’, She whispered to Banjo, just as loud.

‘’Come on, Kazooie, what kind of-‘’, the duo’s bantering was cut when they hear a squealing sound that progressively gets louder, the duo turn around to see Webby with the biggest grin and glowing eyes on her face, holding up her clenched fists, which are now shaking.

She immediately takes Banjo’s hand and shakes it up and down vigorously (causing the bear to also be shook up and down).

‘’Hi, I’m Webby!’’, She loudly and cheerfully greeted before letting go so she can proceed to ask them rapid-fire questions.

‘’Wow, you guys took down The Beagle Boys singlehandedly? How did you do it? How long have you known the boys? Do you guys have any relations to the McDuck Family? Are you a friend of the family or an in-law? Those are really nice shorts, where did you buy them? Are you guys adventurers?!’’

Awkward silence… Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty were pretty much left speechless at Webby’s hyperactivity.

To break the silence, Banjo opened his mouth to answer the questions, but Kazooie held her wings on his mouth.

‘’Don’t, allow me… *ahem*…, yeah, pretty much, we just used our simpler moves on them since they didn’t seem much of a threat, we just met this afternoon, no, but I wish I was, neither yet, no idea, but he packs multiple of them on each trip.’’, Kazooie answered each question, all without breaking a sweat.

‘’Wow, I’m surprised you managed to keep up with all that.’’, Tooty said, somewhat amazed.

‘’Trust me, you’ll get used to it when you have to deal with repeated NPC dialogue after failing a specific task.’’, Kazooie whispered, while bending down to Tooty’s level.

Suddenly, a loud voice in a Scottish accent yelled out from inside the manor.

‘’What in Dismal Downs is going oan out thare!?’’

An elderly duck emerged from inside the manor, he is wearing a top hat, small glasses, a fancy red coat with a black collar and belt with a silver buckle, black spats and carrying around a cane, from his fashion sense alone one can tell he is quite wealthy.

**[SCROOGE MCDUCK: RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD]**

Alongside him is a large (and buff) female duck with her hair tied in a bun, and purple housekeeper’s outfit.

**[BENTINA BEAKLEY: HOUSEKEEPER, DEFINITELY NOT A SPY]**

Behind the two are two adult ducks, one is a male duck wearing a white sailor’s cap and a black sailor’s outfit with golden buttons and the other is a female duck that looks exactly like him, only she wears a brown aviator’s hat and jacket, light brown pants, with goggles and a teal colored scarf, along with a prosthetic metal left leg.

**[DONALD AND DELLA DUCK: FOUL-TEMPERED TWINS]**

Scrooge’s irritation immediately softens up and disappears when he realizes it’s just the triplets, and Webby.

‘’Oh, it's only ye lads, aboot time, yer uncle 'ere was worried that ye boys wur aboot tae miss 'Taco Night', curse me kilts, ye should've seen th' look on his face.’’, He says as he points to Donald behind him, who sheepishly chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

‘’Beakley said ye lads had a little problem wi' th' Beagle Boys, 'n' git yer wee tailfeathers rescued by what I assume ur yer so-called ''new friends'' over thare,’’, he said as he points his cane at Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty, ‘’Who ye said needed a roof tae stay?’’

The triplets slowly nod their heads, Scrooge then walks up to the Banjo, who was almost as tall as he was, inspecting him very intently.

‘’Hmmm…’’

Scrooge proceeded to move in a circle around the bear, inspecting him even more, looking at his face then down at his shorts, then focusing his sights on Banjo’s stomach, lightly jabbing his cane at it, causing the bear to slightly flinch and hold his belly.

‘’Oof, that tickles…’’

Scrooge then moves behind Banjo, this time observing Kazooie, who raises a brow at him, trying to figure out what it is about her that seems to cause him to look at her that way.

‘’What, are we doing some kind of staring conte-‘’

Kazooie squawks in surprise when Scrooge suddenly holds her beak open, standing up on his toes as he sticks his head inside Kazooie’s mouth, much to her discomfort and the confusion of everyone else.

‘’Mr. McDuck, just what in the world do you think you’re doing?’’, Beakley asked, folding her arms.

‘’Juist a wee health inspection, tis' all, nothing tae worry aboot, Beakley.’’, Scrooge said from inside Kazooie, not exactly reassuring the housekeeper.

‘’You are clearly sticking your head in that bird’s mouth.’’, Beakley then comes in to pull Scrooge away from Kazooie’s mouth, forcibly, she then sighs, ‘’Apologies, he can be quite… overly observant, shall we say, when he’s suspicious.’’

‘’Suspicious?’’, Banjo asked curiously.

‘’He’s had multiple suspicious people try to befriend his family before in order to get on his good sides and break into the manor to steal something from him, please understand.’’, She explained.

‘’Relax, Uncle Scrooge, these guys are adventurers, like us!’’, Dewey said, piquing Scrooge’s interest.

‘’Adventurers, ye say?’’

-

(McDuck Manor Dining Room, Nighttime)

**(Music : Showdown Town (Night) – Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts)**

The next thing they knew, Banjo was sitting in a very large dining room, to his right was Tooty and Webby, to his left was Dewey, Louie and Huey, sitting right across the table was Scrooge (eyeing the bear intently), Donald and Della, they all had plates with a singular taco in them (Donald’s was a bit burnt though).

Normally, Banjo won’t pass up the chance for food, but something about the taco that’s sitting on the plate before him seems somewhat…off…

‘’Uhh…, are you gonna…eat that?’’, asked Dewey, quickly snapping out of his trance as the bear realizes he has been staring at the taco for quite some time.

‘’Wha? Oh, uh yeah, I was just… expecting this taco to come alive with googly eyes and say something like… ‘’Mmm, ay caramba, I’m a very delicioso taco!’’ in a black, somewhat transparent speech bubble.’’, He explained casually, causing everyone present besides Kazooie and Tooty to raise their brow at him.

‘’Please excuse him, ever since his first adventure, he tends to believe most inanimate objects would come out alive with eyes and talk to him which happens quite a lot where we come from, 100% definitely not a mental condition.’’, Tooty explained, as Kazooie sneakily takes the taco for herself while Banjo isn’t looking.

‘’I see…’’, Scrooge simply said, not really sure if she’s telling the truth or not.

‘’My, what a peculiar looking pet you’ve got there…’’, Donald said, referring to Kazooie, although due to his very quack-y accent, Banjo couldn’t really make out what he’s saying.

‘’…I’m sorry, but can you repeat that?’’

‘’He said that your pet’s very strange.’’, Della repeated, doing her usual job of translating her brother’s speech that most people can’t seem to understand.

‘’Oh, Kazooie? Yeah, I guess you could say that, but that’s kinda what makes her special, well, her manners might throw people off a bit but she’s actually very sweet.’’

‘’Don’t push your luck, Banjo.’’, Kazooie sternly says, whilst munching on his taco.

‘’She talks?’’, Donald asked.

‘’Better than you can, Sailor Boy.’’, Kazooie snarkily replied, causing Donald to become somewhat offended.

‘’HEY!’’, he shouted out, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

‘’Yeah, please don’t do that, he really doesn’t like being reminded.’’, Della said, standing up and holding Donald by the shoulders, getting him to sit back down.

‘’Kazooie!’’, Banjo called out.

‘’Right, sorry…’’, Kazooie apologized, this time sounding a bit more genuine compared to her usual apologies.

‘’ So... ‘’, Scrooge slowly says, clasping his hands together, his body leaning forward a bit, ‘’Ye lot said ye'r adventurers, eh? ah suppose ye lads won't mynd telling us a bit aboot yer adventures?’’

‘’Sure, tell them, Banjo!’’, Tooty said, urging her big brother by lightly decking him in the sides with her elbow.

‘’Well, I suppose we could start off where everything started.’’

‘’But fair warning, it’s gonna involve a lot of sarcastic remarks, nicknames and meta humor provided by yours truly.’’, Kazooie proudly stated.

‘’Well now, this shuid be a very interesting story…’’

-

**(MUSIC : Jiggoseum – Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts)**

And so, Banjo went on to tell the greatly heroic and epic adventures he and Kazooie went through in great detail, a tale of how two unlikely partners went on to change the corrupt hearts on those who have manipulated and wronged society for their own selfish needs.

How they traversed through a giant world based around the corrupt minds’ distorted desires in order to bring an end upon their selfish acts and to bring peace upon a-

Eh? Cut the music, cut the music!

*Music Cut*

Wrong script…?

But how- I…, seriously, how could you possibly let someone sneak in and change the script?

And you couldn’t have done it sooner?

Very well then, what matters is we can still salvage this…

*Ahem*

-

(Three hours later…)

**(MUSIC : Pause Screen – Banjo-Kazooie)**

‘’And that’s pretty much how we ended up here.’’, Banjo concluded, finishing his lengthy story told to the McDuck family.

‘’So basically, you guys are mostly forced into adventures because an angry witch that refuses to die keeps coming back to settle the score, that’s the gist I’m getting at?’’, Della said, pretty much summing up the entire Banjo-Kazooie series’ plot.

‘’Well, that’s one way to put it, I guess.’’, Kazooie muttered to Banjo, who nods in agreement.

‘’So…, can we stay here at the moment? Just until we can find our friends and figure out how to get back to the Isle ‘O Hags.’’

‘’Of course you can!’’ Webby immediately said excitedly, before turning to Scrooge, ‘’Right, Uncle Scrooge?’’

Scrooge looked almost hesitant for a second, before finally relenting.

**(MUSIC : End Credits – Banjo-Kazooie)**

‘’Well..., ah suppose so, ye lot did save th' boys from those treacherous, tairible thieves, 'n' according tae what Louie told me earlier, yer skills as a pair cuid come in handy fur oor next adventure.’’

Tooty gasped excitedly when she heard that Scrooge is inviting them over for their next adventure.

‘’You’re gonna let us come with you?!’’

‘’Of coorse, besides, as thay say, the more th' merrier, so let's make it merrier, shall we?’’, Scrooge happily said, throwing his arms out.

And with that, Tooty excitedly let out a ‘’Whoo-hoo!’’ as she jumps up at Banjo’s lap, much to the larger bear’s amusement, with the triplets and Webby joining in on the fun as well, but the weight of them combined causing Banjo to topple over and fall off his chair, much to Kazooie’s annoyance, although Banjo himself didn’t mind, merely chuckling.

Scrooge, Donald and Della look on with a smile as they watch their kids engaging in conversations with their new friends.

‘’Y’know, is it me or does their new friend remind me of someone?’’, Della asked, rubbing her chin thoughtfully with her palm.

‘’Everyone reminds ye of someone, lass.’’

‘’So, where exactly are we going to for the next trip, Unca’ Scrooge?’’, asked Donald.

‘’A recently discovered island somewhere near th' North Seas, word is th' whole island is littered with lairge, prickly pears that continue tae grow despite th' place bein' covered heid tae toe in piles o' snow, hence th' name: Prickly Pear Island.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Banjo & Kazooie (and Tooty, I suppose) are Raring to Go! with the ducks on their next adventure to Prickly Pear Island, something that very much bears witnessing.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 : Prickly Pear Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rare Pair and the McDuck family fly off to Prickly Pear Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was going to name this one 'Raring to Go!' but the current title felt more appropriate in my head.

After climbing the treacherous slopes of Killmotor Hill, Banjo & Kazooie finally meet face-to-face with Scrooge McDuck and the rest of the family living in McDuck Manor, where after telling a bit about their adventures, Scrooge agreed to let them stay in the manor whilst inviting them over for their next adventure, destination being Prickly Pear Island.

With that in mind, let’s take a look at how the bear and bird shall prepare for their eventual latest adventure.

-

(McDuck Manor Hallway)

**(MUSIC : Shipwreck Creek – Yooka-Laylee)**

Mrs. Beakley was vacuuming the floors of the manor’s hallway, as is her usual day-to-day routine in the manor, her job as the housekeeper just might be the most normal thing that’s ever happened in this place, whenever it’s not being invaded by vengeful spirits or one of Scrooge’s enemies trying to exact their revenge upon his old feathers.

‘’You seem to have missed a spot of dust, Beakley.’’, a ghostly voice in a British accent firmly said behind Beakley, in a tone that’s more criticizing than helpful, causing her to lightly groan at the familiar voice.

‘’Oh, for the love of…’’

Turning off the vacuum for a moment, she turns around to see a ghostly figure resembling that of a dog, with white hair around the sides of his head, wearing the stereotypical clothing of a butler, this was in fact the manor’s resident ghost butler himself.

**[DUCKWORTH: CLEANS THE HOUSE, EVEN IN DEATH]**

‘’Must you always point out every single dust, speck, or grime that I seem to have missed?’’, She asked, annoyed.

‘’It is our jobs after all, to keep the manor spotless to meet Mr. McDuck’s high standards, although perhaps not all of us can hold said standards.’’, Duckworth simply said nonchalantly in response, his dry wit able to annoy the unflappable housekeeper at best, and infuriate her at worst.

‘’And I suppose you’d rather bother me instead of keeping the house clean?’’, Beakley sarcastically asked.

‘’Come now, Beakley, it’s just the simple act of looking out for their co-workers.’’

Rather than arguing any further, Beakley simply huffed as she turns back and continues to vacuum the floors, she had much more important things to do than bicker with the ever-so suave butler.

Satisfied, Duckworth leaves the premises by phasing through the floor, leaving Beakley to tend to her duties.

After much dusting, she proceeded to check on the triplets’ room, opening the door, she’s pleasantly surprised to find it all tidied up, without a single thing misplaced or on the floor, she suspected Huey must have been the one to do most of the cleaning.

After that, she proceeded to check up on her Webby’s room, as to be expected, it’s also tidied up, to her satisfaction.

Next, she plans to inspect the rooms of their new guests, she walks up to their room only to find their door half-opened, not knowing what to expect, she enters the room.

**(MUSIC : Cloud Cuckooland (Inside the Trash Can) – Banjo-Kazooie)**

Much to her surprise and un-surprise, the room was completely messy, a single banjo (the musical instrument) laying down on the floor amongst piles of red feathers, a large CRT TV sitting on the corner with what looked like a 90s game console sitting below a more modern looking one.

She turned to find Banjo still sleeping on the bed and heavily snoring, his arm and feet dangling off of the side of the bed, the blanket partially covering his body, she looked in another direction to find Kazooie, sleeping on the bear’s blue backpack, which is being hung on a poorly nailed-down nail on the wall, with what looked like other bent nails on the floor below.

Multiple empty bags of potato chips and pizza boxes are scattered around the floor, crumbs littered everywhere.

The bed besides Banjo’s (presumably where Tooty slept) is the only thing tidy in the entire room, the whole state of the room left Beakley speechless, stammering to find something to say but nothing came out of her mouth.

Sighing, she approaches the sleeping bear, poking him in the belly a couple times trying to get him to wake up to no avail, only succeeding in tickling him momentarily, perhaps a more verbal approach is needed.

‘’Wake up.’’

No response.

‘’Very well then.’’

This time, Beakley decides to poke Banjo whilst loudly whispering in his ear to wake up.

‘’Wake up!’’

Still nothing, with a groan, Beakley is left no choice but to wake them up the hard way… she pulls out an airhorn from behind her and honks it, causing it to emit a loud noise that startles Banjo…

‘’WHOOAAA!’’

…As he jumps up and latches to the ceiling with his claws, his body shivering like he’s under a cold blizzard and chattering his teeth repeatedly, eyes wide and shifting around erratically.

Kazooie lets out a loud yawn, opening her eyes as her blurry vision adjusts to her surroundings, smacking her non-existent beak lips.

‘’Huh, morning already, isn’t that just peachy…’’, Kazooie half-sarcastically says, rubbing her eyes with her wings.

‘’Well, I didn’t really knew what to expect from the both of you when Mr. McDuck offered you to stay here but it’s clear here that the two of you seem to be severely lacking in keeping things clean.’’, Beakley commented as she vacuums the red feathers laying all over the floor.

‘’Yeah, well, eight years without nothing to do except sit around eating pizza and playing video games does that to you, right, Banjo?’’, Kazooie looked up in the ceiling, looking for an agreement from the bear…who is unfortunately still shaken up by his rude awakening.

‘’Right.’’

‘’Look, you three may be guests of this manor, but the least that you can do is try to be like your sister and clean up after yourselves, that’s all I ask.’’, Beakley requested, in a somewhat irritated tone, as she picks up the empty potato chip bags and pizza boxes.

‘’Breakfast will be ready soon, in the meantime, you two clean up the rest of this mess, and then clean up yourselves in the bathroom, understood?’’, She turns around to see Banjo still frozen in the ceiling, and Kazooie scratching the side of her head with her talons, neither of them paying much attention.

She stomps on the floor really hard, slightly startling Kazooie and catching the red feathered bird’s attention.

‘’Do I need to repeat myself?’’, Beakley’s tone was soft yet cold, almost threatening, her steely glare penetrating through Kazooie’s own eyes.

‘’N-no, perfectly understood, clean up this mess, we go to bath, have breakfast?’’, Kazooie replied very quickly, shrugging with a sheepish grin.

‘’Hmph.’’, with that, Beakley finally leaves the room, making sure to close the door as she does.

At that moment, Banjo finally falls off from the ceiling, landing on his bed, the impact causing his own banjo to bounce up before falling back.

‘’Oof… guess we better get started, eh, Kazooie?’’, Banjo said, sitting back up while rubbing the back of his head, turning his head to see his best friend sitting on his backpack, not a single word out of her mouth, merely blinking.

‘’Kazooie?’’

‘’That lady… she really scares me.’’

-

(Out on the Open Sea)

**(MUSIC : Two Worlds Collide – Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

At the clouds high above the open sea, a large red plane majestically flies over the uhh… open sea, this is no ordinary plane, for it is in fact, the Sunchaser a.k.a the Cloudslayer, the beloved plane of Scrooge McDuck’s pilot niece, Della Duck.

‘’Welp, looks like we just cut out minutes of unnecessary text revolving around a cleaning, bathing and eating montage for the convenience of the readers.’’, Banjo says to no one in particular as he sits around in the passenger seats of the plane’s interior as he plays on his handheld console with Kazooie watching from his backpack.

‘’Good thing too, nobody likes filler chapters.’’, Kazooie added, ‘’Also, pick up those quills already, we really need that new move.’’

Sitting in front of them were Scrooge, Huey, Donald and Louie (who were busy sleeping, leaning their heads on each other’s body as they snore), Scrooge and Huey were busy whispering at each other, wondering just what species of a bird Kazooie is.

‘’-Think she could be a roadrunner?’’

‘’I dinnae think so lad, perhaps she could be a rare variant of a hoatzin.’’

Their whispers did not went unheard by Kazooie, who tries to one-up them by whispering in Banjo’s ears as he plays his game, what they’re whispering about is not known but it does cause the bear to loudly chuckle.

Scrooge and Huey look at each other as they observe the cheeky beaky bird seemingly make fun of them.

She whispers a couple more things, although what she said this time seemed to shock Banjo, whose eyes widens and prompts him to scold her.

‘’Kazooie!’’

‘’Uhh, whit wur ye twa talking aboot noo tae elicit that kind o' reaction?’’, Scrooge said curiously, pointing his cane at the mischievous bird who lightly snickers to herself.

‘’Oh, nothing, she just told me to act surprised to get a reaction from you two because you two were busy whispering about her.’’, Banjo explained as he continues playing his game.

**(MUSIC : Sunny Side Up – Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

‘’Well, we were just curious on what sort of bird she is.’’, Huey informed, getting off from his seat, approaching the two with a notebook, pencil in hand and probably about a thousand questions relating to her biology.

‘’Well, let’s just get the obvious questions out of the way.’’, Kazooie says whilst still looking at Banjo play.

‘’What sort of bird are you?’’

‘’I’m a Breegull, a Red-Crested Bregull to be exact.’’, she answered, not at once breaking contact from watching Banjo play, Huey proceeded to hum affirmatively whilst taking notes.

‘’What is the average lifespan of a Bregull?’’

‘’More than 20 years, apparently.’’, Kazooie answered, with a slight hint of uncertainty, then again she is a video game character so the answer may be simply ‘’forever as long as we get games’’.

‘’What’s the average diet of a Bregull?’’

‘’Anything that we can eat that we find edible.’’

….

….

‘’Also birdseed, burgers, fries, worms, grubs, et cetera.’’

‘’Okay…’’, Huey says under his breath, proceeding with his research, taking notes, before Huey could question the breegull about her interesting biology any further, Dewey butt in (with Webby beside him) out of nowhere with his own set of questions.

‘’So can you teach us how to do those sick team-up moves? Because I’d love to use Webby as a gun.’’

‘’Ooh, ooh!’’, Webby interjected, excitedly raising her hand up while bouncing up and down, ‘’How about that move where you leap up and slam down while using Kazooie as a drill, except I’d be the drill!’’

Banjo paused his game briefly, looking at the two excited young ducks, before looking at Kazooie silently.

‘’I blame you for letting them play our games.’’, the bird flatly said.

‘’Sorry, kiddos, we can’t exactly teach you the things we do.’’

‘’But whyyy?!’’, the two whined out in unison, while pouting.

‘’Now, now, kids…’’, Scrooge says, already up from his seat to pull the two aside, “Thair skills are catered tae complement each other’s strengths, if ye two try do any of thair stunts ye micht juist end up hurting yourselves.’’

‘’That, and because we don’t actually know how to teach you our moves.’’, Kazooie’s voice added.

***Music Cut***

‘’-And because they don’t actually know how to teach you their moves.’’, at that point, the insides of the plane suddenly begins to roughly shake, crashing noises heard as everyone begins to fumble about off-balance, Donald and Louie are immediately woken up from their slumber.

After a moment of everyone being knocked over, into each other, or sliding on the floor, the plane eventually stops moving, with everyone on the floor.

 _‘’Attention all passengers, this is your co-captain speaking…’’_ , a male voice said from the plane’s intercoms, _‘’We have safely crashed at our destination, this has been your co-captain speaking, over and out!’’_

Getting up, Banjo walks up to one of the plane’s windows to look at the area outside, smushing his face on the glass, he and Kazooie are dumbfounded at what they’re seeing.

It was definitely a beach alright, but instead of warm sands, sunshine and palm trees, what they’re looking at is a beach of cold snow, icy cold wind breezing, and dead trees.

‘’Huh… wouldn’t be the first island I’ll pick for a tropical resort.’’, Kazooie commented while Banjo scratches his head in confusion.

-

**(MUSIC : Prickly Pear Isle – Banjo-Kazooie)***

(Snow Beach, Outside the Plane)

Everyone proceeded to step out of the plane, with Donald carefully placing each of his nephews, Webby and Tooty into the snowy sands of the island’s beach.

Banjo proceeded to try and step out of the plane carefully, but accidentally slips and falls face first on to the snow, accidentally getting some of it on Kazooie’s face as he lands on it, luckily, Tooty was there to lend a hand, helping her big brother up as both he and Kazooie shake off the snow from their faces, getting it all over Donald instead, who is promptly turned into a snowman.

‘’Oh boy, our first adventure- my first adventure overall!’’ Tooty excitedly exclaimed, ‘’Isn’t this cool?’’, she asked Banjo, who was shivering, wrapping his body with his own arms.

‘’C-cool i-is right, m-my f-feathers are freezing off r-right here!’’, Kazooie said, stuttering due to the cold.

‘’Aye, lassie, that's why ye shuid always bring in a fur coat or two oan yer trips tae this freezing, frostbitten winter wonderland.’’, Scrooge’s voice said, Banjo & Kazooie looked to see Scrooge and the gang already wearing fur coats, hats and boots, with even Tooty already wearing one of her own.

‘’A-any chance y-you’ve got a-a spare for u-us, muh-muh-muh-Mr. McDuck?’’, Banjo requested, his teeth chattering through the cold weather.

‘’I think the better question would be why did neither of you bring one of your own.’’, Louie pointed out, tucking his hands in the pockets of his green fur coat.

‘’W-when you said w-we were going t-to an i-island, I expected a t-tropical island, and n-not a f-freezing one!’’, Kazooie yelled out.

‘’N-now I k-know h-how DK and Diddy f-felt when t-their i-island was invaded b-by Vikings…’’, Banjo muttered to himself under his breath while Kazooie repeatedly blows into her wings to keep them from freezing.

Della then emerged from the plane’s door, jumping into the beach, still in her aviator jacket but this time wearing a brown beanie.

Coming out of the plane right after her is a large duck with an orange hair and an athletic physique, his apparel included a brown bomber jacket with a green shirt underneath, long tan-colored pants with pouches and long, black colored webbed-foot shaped boots.

‘’Ooh, neat, is it Christmas already?’’, he said as he observes the area around him.

**[LAUNCHPAD MCQUACK: CRASH-HAPPY PILOT]**

‘’Whoa, no kidding when you said this place’s covered head to toe in snow, Uncle Scrooge – this place is freezing all over.’’, Della says, taking in her surroundings

‘’Aye lass.’’, Scrooge then begins to explain, ‘’ This island mysteriously emerged out o' nowhere months ago, a group o' researchers travelled tae th' island tae fin' th' explanation behind th' unique climate, but only one o' them made it oot alive to tell the tale, 'twas fellow kent by th' name o' Gregg Quails.’’

Banjo & Kazooie immediately raise their brows, that name had felt familiar to them, only they remembered it being less…bird-like.

‘’According tae him, th' jungles o' this island contain multiple beasts wi' erratic movements that ur impossible fur him tae determine th' patterns tae, th' locals seem tae be in some sort o' trance that leaves them standing in one place 'n' repeatedly saying th' same things over 'n' oer again.’’

‘’You mean like that snowman over there?’’, Launchpad says, pointing out to the snowman besides Scrooge and the gang, which is now erratically shaking and making garbled, muffled noises from inside.

Della began to approach the snowman, observing it carefully, ‘’Uh, greetings, snowman person, my name is Della and this is my family!’’, she says, emphasizing each word slowly while pointing to her family, ‘’We were wondering, if you can be our tour guide for this-‘’

‘’Mom…’’, Louie cut off, ‘’That’s not a snowman, that’s Uncle Donald.’’

Right after this, Donald’s head emerges from what was once the snowman’s own head, shaking off the snow from his face, glaring at his sister, who happily waves at him.

‘’Oh, hey Don, what were you doing being eaten by that snowman?’’

Red quickly covering his once white feathers, Donald bursts out of the snowman, leaping up and down while flailing his arms around while quacking unintelligibly in a fit of rage, in fact, he was almost about to sock the plane right there and then if Scrooge and Della hadn’t tackled him to the ground to calm him down.

And while they’re doing that, Banjo was looking down on the ground, holding his hand up his chin thoughtfully.

‘’Erratic movements… locals who stand in one place while repeating the same lines over and over again?’’, he muttered under his breath, recounting the information Scrooge had relayed for them.

‘’You don’t need to repeat what the old miser says, I can perfectly understand his thick Scottish accent, Banjo.’’, Kazooie says, missing the point entirely.

‘’No, no, I was just thinking this all seems a bit…familiar, don’tcha think?’’

‘’Yeah, yeah, enemies with one-note AI and one-note unmemorable NPCs, been there, done that before.’’, the breegull said casually, having caught on to this island’s peculiar gimmick earlier than Banjo did.

‘’There, there now, ye got that out of yer system?’’, Scrooge says, lightly massaging the shoulders of a sitting Donald as he slowly calms down.

‘’Yeah, I guess so…’’, he answered, now having fully calmed down.

‘’Very well then…’’, Scrooge then dramatically points his cane towards the jungle, ‘’Onward, to adventure!’’

And with that, the group begins to head off into the icy jungles of…

**Prickly Pear Island**

Launchpad had volunteered to stay behind to fix up the plane, which had crashed into one of the beach’s dead trees, much to the discomfort of Della, who cringes at the thought of the clumsy pilot fixing up her beloved plane with his usual methods of sticking bubble gum into every fallen piece.

-

**(MUSIC: Here Comes Trouble – Banjo-Tooie)**

Meanwhile, at the sea of clouds high above the sea of…water…, a giant flying, dark blue colored vessel with the front shaped like the head of a vulture begins to slowly approach the island.

Looking out from what the vessel’s cockpit is a brown wolf with thick black eyebrows, wearing a black pirate hat (without skull and crossbones), a blue captain's coat with red and gold accents, light blue pants, and black boots.

He was observing the island from afar using binoculars, looking at its surroundings, before landing his sights on the Sunchaser/Cloudslayer, he then lowers down the binoculars before smirking deviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Unused music track from a game.
> 
> What sort of perilous danger will the group come across during their journey in Prickly Pear Island, and for that matter, what exactly are they looking for?
> 
> The answer : Wait until the next chapter, you big palookas!


	5. Chapter 5 : The Calm Before the Karnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people would run at the sight of pirates, but pirates in the sky are a whole other thing entirely especially since their feared pirate captain knows all that a feared pirate needs to know, yes, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a villain-centric chapter this time around that may or may not contain a sudden song and dance number, might wanna grab a mic for a little karaoke session.
> 
> I would've uploaded this chapter at a later date, but for some reason I can't help but feel the need to post something once i'm finished with it, so here you go.

Having arrived on Prickly Pear Island, our two-o duo wasted no time heading off to the jungles of the elusive island alongside the McDuck family, however, danger will be lurking behind them, in fact, dare I say that a stranger… is out to get them.

-

**(MUSIC : Homecoming Hijinx – Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze)**

Flying across the sky high above the sea, a large purple flying vessel with the front of it shaped like a vulture’s head slowly approaches Prickly Pear Island.

This is the Iron Vulture, a large flying battleship which serves as the main aerial transportation for the scourge of the skies, the bandits of the air…

The Sky Pirates

-

(Inside the Iron Vulture)

‘’A-TTENTION!’’, Yelled out a loud, deep voice in a Spanish accent.

The crew members of the Vulture immediately line up in a single file, they were all wearing a sort of mix between pirate and aviator get-ups, amongst them is a thin, scraggly looking weasel-like dog aptly named ‘Mad Dog’, who wears a cloth headgear, flight goggles, a sleeveless blue jerkin, and spiked bracers.

A large gray colored Great Dane who goes by the name of ‘Dumptruck’, whose apparel consists of a top hat, blue kerchief, an auburn and white jacket, and an ammo belt across his chest.

A short, brown female dog named ‘Peg-Leg Meg’, who wears a cowboy hat with a brown buckle, a dark green coat with pouches alongside a red shirt underneath, black pants with a brown belt and light brown buckle and a prosthetic peg-leg.

Walking past the line is a brown wolf, who wears a blue captain's coat with red and gold accents, light blue pants, and black boots, carrying a cutlass that’s attached to the side of his pants.

‘’Look alive and deadly, my pitifully pathetic plunderers – we will be approaching Prickly Pear Island in a couple of minutes, our mission is to retrieve an artifact from the depths of the island’s temple, and once we arrive at the island, steal the artifact, deliver it to our mysteriously mysterious client and be home by seven for dinner, you know what that means, right?’’

The crew members starts conversing with each other in hushed voices, although by the looks of it, neither of them actually know what it means.

‘’Riches and power, my boys and girls! Riches and unlimited power beyond your limited insignificant dreams!’’, he answered.

‘’Ohh…’’

‘’Lots and lots of power?’’

‘’Yeah, yeah, riches!’’

‘’That was better than what I had in mind.’’

The crew members said amongst themselves.

‘’But not beyond mine! Heh heh, and not only that, but according to sources that came from my beautifully perceptive eyes, that miserable old miser Scrooge McDuck is also in the island, and you know what that means, don’t you?’’, he asks once again, turning towards his crew, who shakes their heads in response.

‘’Revenge!’’, the wolf yelled out dramatically, pulling out his cutlass, pointing it at the ceiling, ‘’I shall have my deliciously served revenge garnished with basil and spices upon…’’.

He proceeds to throw the cutlass at a torn and almost ripped apart picture of Dewey nailed to the metal walls of the room.

‘’…Dewey Duck!’’

‘’Ohhh….’’, the crew members said in unison at their realization.

‘’Long has that insufferable son of a goose- err, duck… evaded my grasp, but not for long… for I, the dread pirate Don Karnage, shall have his triumphant payback against his nemesis!’’

**[DON KARNAGE: THE DREADFULLY DREADFUL DREADED SCOURGE OF THE SKIES]**

The crew members begin to cheer, applaud and whistle loudly at their captain’s speech, Karnage takes a couple bows before motioning his crew to settle down, clearing his throat afterwards.

‘’But, before we get to business…’’, Karnage looks at his crew’s line-up, everyone seemed to be present, all except for one…

**(MUSIC : Jolly Roger’s Lagoon (Stores) – Banjo-Tooie)**

‘’Where is that hairless newbie runt, and that laughably skinny dog of his?!’’, Karnage yelled out, and as if on cue, he hears footsteps thumping across the metal floors of the upper deck.

‘’Coming!’’, a young boy’s voice called out.

The footstep becomes louder as a young boy descends down the metal staircase, he has a reddish-brown messy and spiky hair, wearing a light green jacket, with a black short-sleeved shirt underneath along with orange pants and a belt buckle, two belts to keep the ends of his pants tucked in his brown boots, and wooden bracelets.

Curiously enough, the boy didn’t seem to resemble any of the crew members on-board, he lacked any fur, snout, large noses, not even paws or claws, all he had was fleshy skin, almost as if he was naked, the only hair present being the ones on his head and his eyebrows.

Coming right after the boy, skidding to a halt, is an curiously overly skinny non-anthropomorphic white dog with light brown spots with comically large eyes wearing a blue collar.

The boy and the dog immediately get in line, panting exhaustedly as they give out a salute.

‘’We’re here sir, Don Karnage, sir!’’

But Karnage was less than amused at their tardiness, he walks up to the boy, touching his chin with one claw and pushing it up so the boy’s eyes meets up with his.

‘’Edison, you are very, very naughtily late for our meeting… also you missed my wondrously rehearsed speech, and because of that, you have made Don Karnage… which is me…’’, he says, grinning deviously and baring his sharp and pointy, yet oddly pearly white fangs and teeth.

‘’Very unhappy…’’, he says in a surprisingly calm voice, holding out his hand in front of the boy, his claws popping out one by one.

Edison’s body begins to shake as he gulps loudly, closing his eyes as if expecting some sort of punishment.

‘’Oy, look at me when I’m speaking to you directly in my voice, niño!’’, Karnage threateningly says as he pulls up one of Edison’s eyelids open with his hands, resulting in both of his eyes opening up.

‘’Y-yes, sir, it won’t happen again, I-I promise!’’, Edison nervously and reassuringly promises to his captain, although he finds that doubtful, Karnage merely huffs in response, focusing his attention to the skinny dog besides Edison, who was busy scratching the back of his head as he bends down to the dog’s level.

‘’And as for you, Dinger…’’, Karnage proceeds to sniff the dog, and retches back in disgust, covering his nose with his fingers, ‘’Phee-yoo, you really need to take a bath!’’

In response, Dinger merely pants his tongue in a goofy, almost mindless expression, his slobber dropping to the floors, causing Karnage to shudder before turning around and walking away from the two.

‘’Anyways, as I was saying…’’, he says, pausing as he takes a few steps before stopping right at the middle of the line, turning to his crew.

‘’Any questions?’’, he asks, grinning widely.

‘’Ooh, ooh!’’, a nasally voice said, like a kindergartener wanting to ask questions to their teacher.

‘’Yes, you, Mad Dog type person?’’, Karnage says, pointing to Mad Dog who had one of his arms raised up.

‘’I was wondering, what are we gonna do when we reach the island?’’

‘’I’m glad you asked that very good question that allows me to freely discuss my gloriously nefarious schemes without the risk of our enemies finding out about it, Mr. Mad Dog sir!’’, Karnage says as he suddenly gets up in Mad Dog’s face, pulling back afterwards to begin his explanation.

‘’Firstly, I, the feared pirate Don Karnage and his merry men and women of bandits will follow the trail of that foolishly old fool McDuck as he and his ridiculous familoso find that temple for us, and then once they have ever so nicely tripped all the traps and obstacles, we will kindly return the favor by ambushing them!’’, Karnage says as he pulls out his cutlass from the wall.

‘’We will slice them to teensy-weensy itty bitty bits!’’, to emphasize his point, Karnage begins slicing the air in random directions, ‘’And then… and then, we will retrieve the artifact and be set for life! …Now then, any more questions?’’

‘’Aye!’’, a deep voice called out.

‘’Yes, what is it, Dumptruck?’’

‘’Ooh, ooh, yes, I was, err, wondering, captain… can’t we just go ahead and shoot down the ducks from the sky and then, ooh, we go find the temple and blow it up, so we can find the thingamajig easy peasy!’’, the large pirate asked, in a Swedish accent.

‘’Because… you moronic marauder, we cannot risk giving away our presence to them, also we don’t know where the temple is, and also because with my plan, we can make the dramatic ambush entrance!’’, Karnage explains, while twirling around his cutlass.

‘’Yarr, cap’n… *burp*, I be having a… *burp* question too!’’, asked a hippo wearing a black pirate hat with yellow accents and red feathers, red pants with black stripes with a small blue patch at the lower left leg, held by a brown belt with a rusted yellow buckle and brown shoes with one that had its soles slightly ripped off, showing his rather large feet.

**[CAPTAIN BLUBBER: EX-CAPTAIN, CONSISTENTLY BROKE SINCE BANJO-KAZOOIE]**

‘’I suppose you’ll want to ask for a raise, Blub-O?’’, Karnage sarcastically asked, not so subtly making his displeasure of the hippo (who is a very recent recruit alongside Edison and Dinger, both of whom he also dislike) very clear.

‘’Will ye?’’, Blubber hopefully asked back, only to be met with a smack through the cheeks by Karnage.

‘’He heh, no, now get on with it, Blubber Guts!’’, the easily irritated captain demanded.

‘’Ooh yes, well… *burp*, we be pirates, right… *burp*, captain?’’

‘’Of course we are, what is your pathetic, insignificant little point?’’

‘’But if we be pirates… *burp*, then how come we be travelin’ through… *burp*, air and not on the sea?’’

Rubbing his hand down his face in annoyance, Karnage proceeds to grab Blubber by his upper torso and slaps him repeatedly.

‘’How many times must I tell your wide and oddly squishy face, we are not that kind of pirates!’’, Karnage yells out, delivering one final slap that causes Blubber to fall on the floor sitting, his eyes spinning around in circles, dazed.

‘’So… *burp*, does that make us… *burp* robbers, then?’’, asked a dazed Blubber.

‘’No, we are not robbers, we are pirates!’’, Karnage angrily corrects Blubber, kicking him in the stomach, causing the hippo to fall on his back.

‘’Pirates! Pirates! Pirates! Pirates!’’, he yelled out repeatedly, ‘’This is the fourth time I have to remind you this week!’’

Karnage then pulls out a remote control with one button on it, which he presses, revealing a hatch in the ceiling that opens up, as a large spotlight lower from inside it, with another spotlight emerging from one of the walls in the lower deck, pointing to the upper deck as tense music begins to play.

‘’Perhaps a little song and dance number ought to lay it straight in your very narrow brain!’’

Cue the song!

Look up the song if you want, come now, I know you want to sing along too~!

-

**(MUSIC: Sky Pirates – TaleSpin)**

The spotlight shines bright on the upper deck, as Don Karnage’s silhouette pops up in front of it, revealing him to be standing in front of the lower deck’s spotlight and begins singing.

_‘’I am a pirate, I am a pirate…’’_

_‘’Suave and dashing, sabers flashing, bodies crashing, molars gnashing!’’_

As he sings, Karnage throws his cutlass at the ropes that was holding up a small wooden seat that one of his crew members was sitting on, causing it and the crew member to fall to the floor, with the cutlass landing inches in front of a startled Edison.

_‘’What a pleasure… seeking treasure!’’_

Karnage proceeds to run up the stairs to the upper decks of the room, dashing towards one of the railings that was near what was once the small wooden seat hanging from the ceiling.

_‘’All the stealing, and concealing, and the keeling, what a feeling! Ah-hah-hah!’’_

He then jumps up, standing at the railing and leaps towards the rope, grabbing it and swinging all around the room while the spotlight follows him around.

_‘’Take the sky by thunder!’’_

_‘’(Thu-under!)’’_ , chanted Dumptruck, Peg-Leg Meg and Mad Dog along with the song, as they stand in the upper decks, with another spotlight lit up behind them.

_‘’It is so wonderful to plunder!’’_

_‘’When a village needs a pillage!’’_

Karnage swings and leaps from the rope, standing in front of Dumptruck, Peg-Leg Meg and Mad Dog posing with his arms raised up, blocking them from the spotlight.

_‘’Or my pockets need a fillage…’’_

He then bends downwards, knocking aside Dumptruck with his rear end.

_‘’You know what I’m saying?’’_

Blubber and two other crew members begin to sing and dance side-by-side, lifting their legs up and lowering it down in rhythm while pointing their swords and daggers up to the sky.

_‘’We are pi-rates! Sky Pirates!’’_

_‘’Just think of all the people we can cheat!’’_ , sang Mad Dog while playing a card game with one of the crew members, lowering his hand, showing it to be all aces as he takes a large amount of loot from the table, much to the exasperation of said crew member.

_‘’What a great career, as a buccaneer!’’_ , sang Dumptruck while skipping along, spotlight behind him, turning around while pointing a sword at his shadow, who promptly surrenders and raises its hands, as the other crew members continue the song.

_‘’It keeps us in the air and off the streets, off the streets!’’_

A bunch of crew members including Blubber gather together as they heartily sing along to the song.

_‘’We are pi-rates! Sky Pirates!’’_

Karnage then slides through the floor on his knees, grabbing the cutlass that was stuck on the floor from Edison who was struggling to pull it out, causing the boy to fall on his back while the egotistical captain stands up, spotlight still on him.

_‘’We’re as good at being bad as bad can get!’’_ , he sings out, proudly pointing it to the sky before he begins to tap-dance in front of the rest of his crew members, now all together to sing the final verses.

_‘’And the biggest prize, stands before our eyes!’’_

Karnage pulls out another remote, again with only one button, which he also presses, opening up a large door in the wall leading up to the upper deck which reveals a large assortment of biplanes, with one particular biplane having a black painted body and red wings.

The entire crew (sans Edison) then gathers in front of the biplanes.

_‘’To capture captivating Cape Suzette!’’_

_‘’Cape Suzette!’’_

_‘’Cape Suzette!’’_

As the crew does one final pose before the song ends, Karnage slides in on his knees in front of the crew just in time to finish the song to his glory.

_‘’CAPE SUZETTE!’’_

***Music Stops***

-

Karnage slowly stands up, bending down for a moment to dust off his knees.

‘’And now, my bloodthirsty bandits, the road to our finest hour begins, let nothing stand in our way! We leave immediately!’’, Karnage declares as he walks off to the side, leaving the others to be stuck in their pose.

…

‘’But what about lunch?’’, asked Dumptruck, prompting Karnage to return, standing in front of his crew.

‘’We leave…in thirty minutes!’’, he declared.

-

(Prickly Pear Island – Snow Beach – Thirty Minutes Later)

At the snowy beaches of Prickly Pear Island, Launchpad was hard at work fixing up the plane, applying chewed gum on one of the pieces that fell off before placing it back at its original location.

‘’Gee, Mr. McDee and the others must be having a lot of fun in that jungle…’’, Launchpad says to himself, wiping sweat from his forehead.

A loud scream can be heard coming out from the jungle, from the sound of it, the scream can be identified as belonging to Donald, who’s either fallen into a pit of snakes with terrible winter fashion sense, or being chased by a large boulder.

‘’Good thing nobody but us is here to crash our party!’’, He says, while twirling a wrench, which promptly smacks his lower chin, causing him to flinch and fall backwards.

_‘’Ahoy, down there!’’_ , a voice called out, heavily distorted as if it was being spoken through a megaphone (which it was).

‘’Buh?’’, Launchpad sits back up to see an armada of biplanes approaching the island.

_‘’This is Don Karnage, speaking to you in my avant-grande voice, we will be promptly kidnapping you and holding you for ransom in precisely… five seconds from now!’’_

‘’Oh no, I better warn Mr. McDee!’’, the clumsy pilot pulls out his walkie-talkie but before he can warn Scrooge and the others, the walkie-talkie is promptly shot down, startling Launchpad.

_‘’Ah, ah, ah, you better not be playing naughty!’’_

Moments later, the biplanes promptly land, with the Sky Pirates hopping out of it, holding their weapons out and pointing it at the pilot, who slowly raises his arms up, and gulping, meanwhile, Edison merely observes from afar, with Dinger standing right beside him, holding nothing but a small wooden sword.

Karnage makes his way through his crew members, stopping in front of Launchpad, smirking deviously while pointing his cutlass at him.

‘’Boy, I am one scary guy!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's none of my business, but this pilot guy's gotten himself in a bit of a pickle-o, yes, no?
> 
> A brief summary on Don Karnage and Captain Blubber:  
> \- Don Karnage : Leader of the Sky Pirates, and main villain of TaleSpin, regularly robs the cargo of passing planes and generally making life miserable for other people in his funny accent.
> 
> -Captain Blubber : A recurring side character in the Banjo games, who's usually in some kind of trouble requiring you to find his money, or give it to him which he frequently spends on vehicles to ride on, talks in burps.
> 
> For more information about Edison, please refer to this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w72kj20YNA0
> 
> But if you're feeling lazy or can't be bothered to sit through a 9 minute video, allow me to explain: Edison was the main protagonist of Dream: Land of the Giants, which was a game developed by Rare originally for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) which featured the boy, and his dog Dinger in a fantasy setting.
> 
> Eventually, development switched consoles to the much more powerful Nintendo 64, where the fantasy setting was changed to a pirate themed setting, Edison's story now revolves around him, Dinger and his girlfriend Madeleine getting tangled-up with a band of pirates led by Captain Blackeye, eventually, the developers felt Edison was too generic of a character and looked for replacements, they went with a dog, a rabbit, before eventually settling on... a bear.
> 
> Thus, what was once Dream slowly became Kazoo, and later on Banjo-Kazoo, and finally...Banjo-Kazooie


	6. Chapter 6 : Into the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kazooie ropes Banjo into her plan to make the pair look impressive in front of the ''inferior adventurers'' while traveling through the jungles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter with not much going on, but don't worry, we'll get into the more action-y bits in the next one.

The Sky Pirates have landed on the island, taking Scrooge’s pilot hostage and trailing behind them as he and his gang traverse the island’s jungles, speaking of which, what are they up to anyways?

-

**(MUSIC : Prickly Pear Island – Banjo-Kazooie)**

(Prickly Pear Island – Frosty Jungle)

‘’Gee whiz, I’ve seen gloomy jungles before, but this place takes the cake.’’, Banjo said to himself as he nervously walks through the cold jungle, passing by multiple large trees with their branches covered in snow, looking around, he’s unable to see past the trees surrounding him due to the pitch black darkness enveloping from beyond them.

The cold wind breezing past him certainly didn’t help his growing anxiousness, sending him into shivers with every step he takes through the jungle.

‘’Meh, I’ve seen worse…’’, Kazooie muttered in a deadpan tone, looking around the jungle nonchalantly with half-lidded eyes, before pecking the bear in the back of head, knocking him out of his fear for a bit as Banjo rubs his head in annoyance.

‘’We’ve been through the lair of a witch, which itself contains worlds that contain a living garbage grinder, a haunted mansion, ancient Egyptian tombs, and other unsightly sights, how could this be worse than anything we’ve been through before?’’

‘’You say that like I wasn’t afraid going through those places back then.’’, Banjo dryly noted.

‘’Well, you better wisen up, because if we’re gonna adventure with these other adventurers…’’, Kazooie said in air quotes.

‘’The least we could do is act like we’re professional adventurers that can pull our own weight, and not a couple tag-a-longs who brazenly walk into every obstacle and make it all up as we go along!’’, Kazooie irritatingly exclaimed in a hushed voice.

‘’So man up!’’, Kazooie loudly commanded, lowering her two feet out of the backpack’s lower half and kicking Banjo right in the tuchus, causing the bear to jump forward in surprise before continuing walking ahead.

Meanwhile, Tooty was having a little discussion with the triplets and Webby, Huey in particular was asking the circumstances of Grunty’s defeat in their first adventure and her return two years later.

‘’Wait, Banjo said that Grunty was stuck buried under a boulder for two years straight, she didn’t eat, it was highly unlikely for her to breathe any form of air, so how did she come out of the ground two years later as a walking skeleton but with everything else no worse for wear?’’

‘’Huey, she is a witch, they’re practically immortal.’’, Dewey argued, as if it was obvious, Webby, however proposed a theory.

‘’Or… maybe Grunty’s life force is tied to her lair itself, maybe a long time ago, she casted a spell that bonded her soul to her lair, as long as it still exists then so will Grunty, even if she’s stuck under a boulder for half a year!’’

Huey, Dewey and Louie merely stared at her with raised brows and questioning expressions.

‘’Webby, I’m fairly sure the answer is not as complicated as you think it is.’’, Louie argued.

‘’Is it? Or was that the sanest thing you’ve heard all day?’’, Webby said, in a cold, intense and foreboding tone.

And to be fair, perhaps she’s right, Gruntilda Winkybunion (yes, that’s her name), despite her unassumingly grotesque facial features that is scary beyond all reason, is a very crafty individual, her eccentric tendencies to speak entirely in rhymes betrays the cunning mind rooted deep inside her head, after all, she was smart enough to have built robots.

It’s not unrealistic to assume that she may or may not have bonded her soul to the very existence of her twisted, unpredictable lair, and since nobody in the Isle ‘O Hags seems to have thought of destroying it entirely, choosing to merely block it off, perhaps the horrific hag herself may rem-

‘’No, we just needed her as the villain for the next game.’’

Or perhaps the simplest answer is the most effective.

The kids then watch as Banjo awkwardly walk past them with his chest puffed out, and moving in a very stilted manner.

‘’H-hello there, fellow adventurers!’’, Banjo said while waving at the kids, attempting a tough, manly, macho voice but his thick Southern accent made it sound like, well… a person with a Southern accent awkwardly trying to sound manly.

‘’Yeah, that’s the spirit, big guy!’’, Kazooie cheered on, actively encouraging her best friend, oblivious on how awkward it’s making them look.

‘’Uhh… what is he doing?’’, asked Huey, confused.

‘’I have never seen them act like that before.’’, Tooty said, shrugging.

‘’Dude, I think they’re possessed by a ghost.’’, Dewey whispered to Webby.

‘’Maybe it’s some sort of defensive pose to strike fear and intimidation into any potential attackers that may be lurking about in the area.’’, Webby theorized.

‘’Either way, I’m recording this.’’, Louie smirked as he pulls out his phone and begins recording Banjo awkwardly walking from behind.

While the bear and the bird are busy doing that, why don’t we move on to Scrooge, Donald and Della, who were also having their own discussion of sorts.

‘’You know, for a place called ‘Prickly Pear Island’, I’m sensing a total lack of prickly pears, and prickly things, pears in general.’’, Della commented while observing the surrounding jungle area as they walk.

‘’I’d be fine with just pears of the non-prickly kind, the last thing I need is thorns up my tail feathers.’’, Donald grumpily muttered in response, as usual, preferring to stay away from anything that might seem dangerous (that being anything with the word ‘prickly’ on it) since he’s the one most likely to injure himself in these adventures.

‘’Ach, quit yer bellyaching, Donald, if there’s anything I’ve always known ye for, it’s for bein’ tougher than the toughies, ye kin be crushed by a giant boulder, thrown intae a pit o' snakes 'n' ye'll come oot alive 'n' just as stubborn as ever.’’, Scrooge retorted, eyes still focused on the path ahead of him

Donald wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a compliment or not, but since he’s in no mood to argue with the stubborn old man, he just chooses to take it as one.

‘’Uhh… thanks, I guess?’’

‘’Yer welcome, lad.’’

Yeah, he still wasn’t exactly sure how much of that is a compliment but he’ll take it.

‘’One side please, make way for THE adventurers!’’, Kazooie proudly yelled out loud as Banjo, still in his uncomfortable awkward manly walk, barged in between Donald and Della, pushing the twins aside as the two puts their hands and feathers on their hips, posing dramatically with cheeky and dorky grins.

Scrooge was unimpressed, Donald was confused and so was Della but at the same time, she was also somewhat amused at the bear and bird’s antics, almost reminding her of her younger self.

‘’Right… and ye two are doing… what, exactly?’’, Scrooge asked, still unimpressed at the duo’s attempts at making themselves look ‘’professional’’.

‘’This, old man…’’, Kazooie begins to explain, ignoring Scrooge’s offended yell of ‘’Old man?!’’, which is pretty much true.

‘’Is what we would call: The Adventurer’s Pose, it’s what professional adventurers like us do to inspire morale, courage, and to infect lesser-adventurers such as yourselves with our very contagious sense of…adventure…‘’, she dramatically explains, the cold wind allowing her top feathers to gently move against the wind, also dramatically.

…

‘’That’s nice, lass, now, if ye two are done standing lik' one o' them naked Greek statues, let's be on oor way, shall we?’’, Scrooge said indifferently as he turned the other way and continued with their expedition, everybody else following him closely behind, leaving Banjo & Kazooie to carry on with their uhh, pose…

‘’I told you that wouldn’t of worked, we just made ourselves look ridiculous!’’, Banjo told Kazooie in a hushed voice, through gritted teeth for he was still in that dorky grin.

‘’Nonsense, they were just too blown away with our pose that they couldn’t think of anything good to say and- and…’’, Kazooie tried to think of more excuses to fuel her delusions, before ultimately admitting, ‘’Yeah, you’re right, that was entirely stupid, looks like we’re just gonna have to prove to them our worth some other way.’’

Banjo raises his brow at Kazooie’s sentence.

‘’Kazooie, we don’t have to prove any-‘’

‘’Banjo!’’, Kazooie cut off, ‘’Tooty pretty much told those ducks what amazing adventurers we are, that we’re pretty much the top of the top, the cream of the crop, the crème de la crème, we can’t let ourselves look like a bunch of laidback amateurs, we have a profile to maintain!’’

‘’When did she say anything that’ll suggest we are more impressive than we actually are?’’

‘’Back in Chapter 2 of course, now, let’s not dawdle around and get back to making ourselves look good in front of these guys

-

**(MUSIC : Click Clock Wood (Winter) – Banjo-Kazooie)**

The group made their way through the jungle, traversing through a frozen riverbank, hopping on the stones that laid on the frozen water to get across without slipping.

Dewey and Webby on the other hand, ice-skated their way through the river, performing multiple twirls and axel jumps as they gracefully reach the other side.

Seeing this, Kazooie gets herself an idea, which she whispers to Banjo, something that the bear initially was skeptical on before finally agreeing on it.

On the other side of the river, Dewey and Webby watch as the rest of the group catch up to them, with Scrooge and Della coming in first, Huey and Tooty second, and Louie last, Donald meanwhile, was having trouble keeping himself steady on one of the stones, nearly slipping off of it a couple of times.

‘’Hey, Donald, do you want me to come over and-‘’, Della was about to offer him some help, to Donald’s refusal.

‘’Don’t worry, I’ll be fine, in fact, I’ll be on the other side before you can say-‘’

**(MUSIC : Tooty’s Theme – Banjo-Kazooie)**

‘’Hi-Keeba!’’

‘’Huh?’’, Donald turned around and found himself accidentally tackled by Banjo zipping past him, causing the sailor to fall on the frozen river face first and jamming his bill on the icy surface.

‘’Whoaa!’’

Banjo was skating (or more accurately, sliding) on the river, out of control, sliding on one foot into multiple directions, with Kazooie spreading her wings out to try and keep the pair balanced.

‘’Whoa! Easy there… watch out for that rock!’’

He didn’t watch out for it, Banjo tripped on a small rock, launching him forward and landing on his belly, sliding on the ice spinning and sending the pair crashing straight into a large mound of snow on the other side of the river, leaving holes in the shape of their silhouettes.

‘’We are so gonna catch hypothermia after this…’’, Kazooie lowly muttered to herself.

‘’Banjo! Kazooie!’’, Tooty called out as she rushes to their aid, digging into the snow mound with her claws, where Banjo popped out right after, shivering and chattering his teeth, while icicles are hanging straight from the tip of Kazooie’s beak.

‘’Are you two okay?’’, Tooty asked, concerned.

‘’S-sure kid, never b-b-b-been better…’’, Kazooie answered, still in her usual casual tone of speaking in spite of the cold.

‘’Good!’’, Scrooge loudly exclaimed, having suddenly appeared beside them, glaring at the bear and bird.

‘’Because me nephew's git a mouth full o' ice oan him because o’ yer hounding hijinks!’’, he angrily says while pointing behind him, where Donald had somehow gotten himself out of the river, and in turn, got a large circular chunk of ice from the river stuck in between his bill and his face.

Unable to see where he was going, combined with the weight of the ice stuck around his bill, caused Donald to wobbly run into trees, and large rocks, which he assumed were people due to the large ice blocking his sight, causing the duck to meekly apologize into everything he bumped into.

‘’Well, on the plus side, Sailor Boy’s got himself a nice old face shield in case someone tries to throw a spear on his face.’’, Kazooie once again snarked, much to Banjo’s chagrin.

‘’Kazooie!’’, Banjo sternly called out the bird, who merely gives out a half-hearted shrug.

‘’Sorry, Mr. McDuck, we didn’t mean for that to happen, honest!’’, Banjo profusely apologized to Scrooge, who although annoyed, did recognize that the pair didn’t intend to get Donald in such a pickle.

‘’Just try not tae get everyone else in trouble, alright?’’, Scrooge sighed as he made his request to the duo, who slowly nod.

With that, Scrooge proceeded to tend to Donald, who grunted as his bill with the ice stuck around it was being pulled by Della, Huey and Dewey, whilst simultaneously being pulled by the back of his sailor outfit’s collar by Louie and Webby.

Scrooge proceeded to join in on pulling him by his collar, after much struggling, they all managed to get the ice out of Donald’s face and sending it flying off into the sky…

And into an unaware Kazooie, who squawked in surprise as her head squeezed through the hole in the ice chunk where Donald’s bill was stuck on before, leaving it stuck around her neck, the weight of it causing Banjo to slowly fall and land back-first on the snow.

-

**(MUSIC : Glitterglaze Glacier – Yooka-Laylee)**

The group marched further into the jungle, which still had snow surrounding it and nary a cactus from which these prickly pears normally grown to be seen, he looked behind amongst his family to see Banjo finally having stopped that silly manly walk of his in favor of a more normal walk while holding hands with his little sister, that’s good, he was getting quiet tired of seeing that.

After some more walking, they stopped right in front of two pathways to the left and right, it was a fork in the road, one would say.

‘’It appears we’ve got ourselves a fork in th’ road…’’, Scrooge muttered to himself, turning around to face his group, ‘’Alright lads, we’re splitting up!’’

‘’I’m with Webby!’’

‘’I’m with Dewey!’’

The two young ducks instantly exclaimed in unison while holding each other’s hand, raising it up to the sky.

‘’Very well then, we'll split intae two groups...’’, Scrooge says as he holds two of his fingers up.

‘’Group A consists of Donald, Huey, Louie, Banjo and Tooty, while Group B consists of Della, Webby, Dewey, Kazooie and meself, any questions?’’

Banjo slowly raised his hand up…

‘’Yes, what is it, lad?’’

‘’Yeah uhh…’’, Banjo twiddled his fingers as he explains, ‘’Kazooie and I don’t really separate, at least, we don’t separate for too long and too far, it’s not really our thing, we’re sort of always meant to be together?’’

‘’Romantically?’’, Louie smugly teased the two, causing Huey, Dewey and Webby to gasp and smile with large, shining eyes while firmly grasping their cheeks with their hands.

‘’Oh, I’ll show you romantic, c’mere!’’, Kazooie snarled as she lunges her body forwards while flapping her wings frantically trying to peck Louie, pulling the backpack along with her, with Banjo’s body being the only thing keeping the bird from pecking the young green duck into peking duck.

‘’With all honesty, Mr. McDuck, it’s not really a good idea to keep my brother and Kazooie apart, they’re like two halves of a puzzle piece that can’t really fit with the other pieces without each other.’’, Tooty said to Scrooge in agreement with Banjo.

‘’Very well then, ah suppose it's for th' best that the two o' ye dinnae leave other's sights, ye two can go with Donald's group while yer sister goes wi' mine, tae even things out.’’, the old duck decided as he hands over a walkie-talkie to Donald.

‘’Mak' sure ye call us on the walkie-talkie in case any o' ye land intae trouble, alright?’’

‘’You can count on me, Unca’ Scrooge!’’, Donald said with a salute as he turns to his group, who are now standing on a single file formation.

‘’Company, forward, march!’’, Donald loudly commanded as he begins to march in place with a cold scowl on his face, his group following afterwards as slowly turns the other direction and leads the group towards the left side of the path, chanting as he does.

‘’Hip-hup, hip-hup, hip-hup, whatcha got?’’

‘’Got a lot!’’

As Donald and his group slowly leave their sight, their voices quieting down, Scrooge can’t help but chuckle in amusement.

‘’I see he still knows a thing or two from his days in th' navy.’’, Scrooge muttered to himself, letting out a small smile before facing his group, with a determined expression.

‘’Now then everyone, let's carry on tae this other path with the same spirit as Donald's, shall we?’’

With that, Scrooge and his group start to head off the other path, excitement in their heads as they face on the unknown together.

Little did they know, they were being watched from afar by multiple pairs of menacing, glowing white eyes, judging from their expressions alone, they did not seem to welcome the new visitors intruding on to their island…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the group has split, the fun will soon begin!  
> This island's traps and tricks will see if they'll survive to keep their own skin!


End file.
